Jealousy Wrought
by NightShadow131
Summary: Estel and Legolas discover they share the same feelings of love for each other. However, there is another who wants to hold Legolas' heart as his own. To what extent will he take to make Legolas his? Slash, AL.
1. Watching Changes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L! Don't like? Don't read. Do not flame!

This is in no way an OC/Legolas fic.

Amazing, huh? Finally a multi-chaptered fic! I had a hard time writing period, but I think I have finally gotten past that. I've been writing a lot recently so that's good news. n.n Now that I have no more school and have graduated (yay!) I have a lot more time.

This would have been posted sooner, but I wanted more than one chapter done and I was unsure of posting it. I wanted to make sure I had everything right. I didn't know if I wanted to leave the title as it is either. I figured I just needed to get on with it, though. I've had this chapter ready to go for quite some time now and have a few chapters done. n.n

Hope you enjoy; let me know what ya think!

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter One: Watching Changes**

Light brown eyes like the color of freshly carved wood watched the two, the unlikely pair, from his spot on a bench.

The longer he watched them, the way Legolas' face would light up with laughter, his bright, crystal blue eyes twinkle with mirth and _his_ eyes, they would darken. He was jealous but thought it was justified. The human was taking away his best friend!

Indeed, he had invited the golden-haired prince out there for an archery game—anything to get him away from the clinging human. They used to practice their skill against each other all the time; of course Legolas had always had the upper-hand, even if he was the younger one.

However, he could not escape the ever-present human as it seemed Legolas could not go anywhere without him.

He clenched his fist, the nails digging into the smooth skin. It wasn't only friendship he was after and he knew this. He couldn't help it either.

Legolas and Estel stopped in front of him, both smiling warmly. Inwardly, he took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He was fine. It didn't matter if the man was _always_ there, or so he tried to convince himself. He shook free his tight fist and smiled back, the friendly façade back in its rightful place.

"Good afternoon, Eildan," Legolas said, followed by Estel.

Eildan returned the greeting and then they were on their way. He couldn't help but note that Estel also had his bow and quiver. He might as well admit it now: the human was going to join in on their game; whether he liked it or not. It was obvious from the moment he had seen him with Legolas. With him there, there was no way he would get Legolas to himself.

Sure enough, the human did just that. What was even more irritating was that the man was just as good—if not better—than him. Of course, they were no competition for Legolas. The young elf just had a knack for archery and always had.

Needless to say, Eildan was in no better mood at the end than when he had first seen Estel come his way. He kept his frustration in check still… hard though that was.

When they finished it was time for the evening meal. Eildan didn't go to the meals with Legolas that often, for he had his own duties to attend to. Fortunately, this time he could join in, with Legolas' invitation, of course.

The meal had been uneventful and Eildan had been able to continue his act. Besides, with King Thranduil in his presence he wouldn't dare do anything.

Afterwards, Eildan did have to return to his duties, much to his great dislike. He bowed respectively, to both his king and prince, thanking them. Then he left, nodding towards Estel, smiling. Had to keep it up.

Over the next few days, Eildan noticed a change in Estel's behavior, the glances he would send Legolas' way while the blonde wasn't looking, the warm smiles—warmer than any he'd ever seen!—the playful way he would hang all over him.

They were closer than ever and acting almost as if… No. He had to stop that thought.

Then, one night, his fears were confirmed.

He had been on his way to his chambers to retrieve something he needed. He saw Legolas embracing Estel, a warm, content smile gracing his beautiful features as if something he had been wanting for a lifetime—perhaps two—had finally happened. The blue eyes were closed in tranquility; whatever had been disturbing him before had all but disappeared, leaving no traces.

Eildan felt his anger rise, his jealousy gripping him tightly and he clenched his fist, forcing himself to not do something rash, something he would regret.

Estel moved his head slightly and whispered something into the gracefully tipped ear, the warm breath causing a chill to creep down Legolas' spine. Elven ears were sensitive; everyone knew this.

All this Eildan watched as if in a trance until he suddenly turned and punched the wall next to him, unable to stop himself in his anger, jealousy, frustration, hatred, and the cloud of scattered emotions hovering over his unsure form, venting these through violence.

He didn't feel the pain or care that it bled as he breathed deeply to try and calm himself, for he couldn't allow anyone to see him in this state. It would ruin everything.

His earlier thoughts must have been true: Legolas and Estel had become lovers. All appearances pointed towards that. Usually he wasn't one for assumptions, but this was hard to deny. One had confessed; by the looks of it, it had been the human who had done so.

He had been too late.

Sending one last look at the two, he forced himself to turn away and go to his chambers.

He would find a way. No doubt about that. He would.

* * *

The next morning Legolas knocked on the door to Eildan's chambers.

The elder elf soon opened it, his left hand behind his back, but Legolas didn't notice this, he was happy to see his friend.

Eildan didn't invite the prince inside since he didn't trust himself. If he had him alone in his chambers…

It didn't seem like he needed to, though, for Legolas made no move and, instead, asked a question, "Will you join us for a ride?"

He and Estel had decided that the day was perfect for riding their horses in the nearby forest, especially since his father had given him a break from his duties to do so. He couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Eildan stared at Legolas at first, thinking if he should go or not.

'Us.' That meant the human would be with. Well, he couldn't let the two have alone time, now could he?

He found himself somewhat surprised that they had actually invited him along and he had to wonder which of them suggested it; surely not Estel.

The guard smiled warmly, deceivingly and nodded. "I would be glad to." It was a good thing he didn't have to go to his post for a couple days

He went back into his chambers and grabbed his sword and bow, just in case, along with other needed items. Thing were getting more dangerous, after all.

He noticed Legolas had both his bow and twin knives as well.

Sure enough, after that they went straight to Estel's chambers. For some reason they must have thought having Legolas go alone to get him would be best. It must have been Estel, for, as much as he didn't like the human, he had to admit that he was very perceptive, which was probably also a bad thing.

"Eildan," Legolas gasped, "what's wrong with your hand?"

At first the brown-eyed elf merely blinked in confusion, not making the connection so lost he was in his thoughts.

They were now in the stables, his hand stopped on his horse's grey hide.

Looking at his hand, he mentally slapped himself. He was trying to hide that from them!

"Oh. This?" he said laughingly, trying to play it off. "Nothing; just carelessness on my part. Do not worry yourself over it." He kept his tone light, reassuring, hoping that neither would question any further. With how caring Legolas was, he actually expected him to pry more, to want to know exactly what had happened.

He was shocked when no such inquires were made.

Legolas had picked up on the feeling that Eildan didn't wish to reveal anything else; while it was suspicious—especially to Estel—he had let it go. It would heal soon, after all, since he obviously had the healing abilities granted to elves. Still, he did have to wonder what had happened, Eildan was not clumsy.

Estel had watched the exchange with narrowed eyes and had noticed the slight panic that had shown briefly in the light brown eyes.

When Legolas let it go, however, he did the same, more resolved than ever to keep his eyes on the elder elf.

They set out from there, Eildan in the lead, followed by Legolas and Estel. The human wasn't sure if he should be leading, but what choice did he have? He wasn't about to voice his doubts of Legolas' old friend, and with no proof for his accusations. He sincerely hoped that his thoughts were wrong, for he didn't want any harm to come to either Eildan or Legolas. If Eildan were to betray the archer, it would deeply affect him; for a long time.

…………

The three had ridden far and long, the sun now setting, sinking in the sky, the rays showing brightly through the orange-tinged leaves. They had given their horses few rests since they had been so excited and caught up in the wind blowing through their hair, the rush of riding, of the relaxation, that time meant nothing. It felt wonderful—to all of them.

Luckily, Legolas' father had given him the rest of that day and the following to do as he wished; riding was a perfect choice, for he loved it.

Legolas went out to collect firewood. Night was falling and it would be cold; Estel needed the heat. Besides that, they had to cook whatever Estel caught. Eildan had stayed behind to set out their bedrolls and to keep an eye on their camp, to make sure nothing else was around.

Legolas gasped when he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. How had he not heard the footsteps?

"You really should be aware out here," the voice, while appearing solemn, was laced with playfulness.

He had to agree with him, though: he should have been completely aware of his surroundings. He supposed he was getting _too_ relaxed—not a good idea when one was out in a forest growing ever-darker.

Estel saw the frown that had replaced the light smile and he kissed the tip of the sensitive ear, sending a chill down the archer's spine. "Worry not," he quietly assured. "Just please be more careful." The last thing he wanted was for Legolas to be injured out here (or anywhere).

Not knowing what to say, Legolas breathed deeply and leaned back into Estel. The man rested his chin on the shoulder covered in golden waves.

Soon, however, they stood apart, knowing they couldn't very well leave Eildan by himself.

Legolas turned towards Estel and pulled him closer, kissing him as he pressed their bodies together.

At first, Estel was taken aback by the abruptness, but soon closed his eyes and returned it, wrapping an arm around the slim waist as he tangled his fingers in the golden hair while Legolas deepened the kiss.

The two pulled apart, breathing heavily, blue locked with grey.

Legolas smirked as they parted and walked away in search of firewood.

Estel shook his head, chuckling lightly and then resumed his own task.

Eildan found himself fiddling with the grass as he waited, wondering what was taking the two so long, and not really wanting to think about it. This was why he had wanted to go get the firewood, or hunt, but they had insisted and he didn't want either to become suspicious—or more so, in Estel's case.

He whipped his head up when he heard footsteps, light footsteps; obviously Legolas'.

"Sorry," the prince said once he got close enough, dumping the pile of branches where Eildan had prepared a spot.

The elder elf waved it off, although he was having a hard time resisting the urge to pull the younger elf close.

Legolas suddenly kneeled in front of Eildan, much to the brown-eyed elf's surprise.

The archer took a hold of his friend's hand and softly said, "Let me take a look." He wanted to make sure it was healing correctly since he had noticed the way Eildan tried to not use it.

The elder elf froze and his heart quickened its pace as Legolas' slender fingers gently unwrapped the bandage. The deft fingers then ghosted over his skin causing him to shiver, closing his eyes.

"What did you do?" the concerned voice questioned, breaking him away from his thoughts, which was probably for the best. "It looks pretty bad."

"N-nothing," he stuttered, inwardly smacking himself. What was he getting so worked up over? Legolas was a very caring elf who would do this for anyone. Oh, but how he longed to touch…

Eildan jumped when he felt the warm hand wrap around his, carefully feeling it. Even though the injury was still tender, he noticed nothing but the smooth feel of Legolas' hand and the gentleness he showed.

The archer looked up at him curiously when he startled, but didn't inquire; Eildan would have been at a loss for that one.

He watched Legolas' face, the concern and concentration covering his features; the frown on his lips…

Suddenly, Eildan pulled his hand back, surprising the young elf trying to help.

"Eildan?" he asked softly, puzzled.

"I told you it's nothing to worry about. I can handle it," the elder elf replied somewhat coolly, shocked at the tone himself. He just needed to stop the caring touches before they drove him mad.

Legolas' frown deepened. _What's gotten into him?_ he couldn't help but wonder. Eildan was acting strangely again; more so than recently.

The archer reached into his bag and pulled out some fresh bandages. "Here then," he offered, holding them out for his friend.

Eildan took them gratefully. "Hannon le," he responded. Then, he lowered his head, the white strips still in his outstretched hand as he calmed down. "Forgive me. I know not what came over me."

Legolas shook his head, indicating that their was no need for anything else to be said.

He took the hand in his again and Eildan shifted his gaze away, staring off to the side, refusing to look at the young elf.

Minutes later, Estel finally returned with his kill.

He stood there for a moment, looking back and forth between the two, for it seemed as though he had interrupted. However, Legolas turned to him and smiled warmly as he tied off the bandage and stood.

"I shall start the fire," the archer suggested after a moment. It should have already been going and ready for the meat, but they had gotten distracted.

Soon, they had the fire crackling; the meat cooking (Estel taking care of this part). Besides the usual night sounds and the fire, there was only silence.

Every once in a while, the human would look over at the two friends, who sat close to each other. He couldn't help but notice the change in Eildan: he avoided looking at Legolas the whole time, like his stare would turn him to stone.

Estel inwardly sighed. Why did he have such a bad feeling?

* * *

This fic, believe it or not, is taken from a dream I actually had one night. Yes, it really did have the LotR characters, though the pairing was different. I switched it cuz I didn't like it. It was Frodo/Pippin, with Aragorn being Eildan. Odd how I dreamt of a pairing I don't like that much, lol. It amused me far too much. Now, of course, I've changed some things so we shall see how well this goes, especially since I had the dream forever ago and only remember bits and pieces, which is a shame. ;-;

Btw, Eildan is nowhere even close to being the main character. The next chapter will have more of a focus on Legolas and Aragorn. I just had it this way so you could get into Eildan's head, 'kay? So don't hold that against the fic if that's the problem. n.n _Again, this is in no way an OC/Legolas fic. _I promise. I would never do that.

But… there's chapter one. Do ya like it, hate it? Think I should have kept it as a dream, keeping it only to myself? …Actually, I did tell one person. xD Oh, and don't worry, it will definitely pick up. n.n Anyway, let me know what ya think! Please and thank you. n.n

Ja ne


	2. Hunting

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is Eildan; even his name, if you see it anywhere else that's pure coincidence. n.n So, shh… -.-

**Warning**: Slash, A/L! Again, no flamage!

Not an OC/Legolas fic.

Alright; here's the second chapter. Whoo! Be excited. -.- So I do hope you guys like it. Don't forget to let me know, alright?

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, as well. I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying it. n.n I hope I don't disappoint anyone. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Two: Hunting**

The next morning, after they had eaten, they sat around deciding what they would do. Usually they would just head out and go anywhere they pleased but this time Legolas only had one-day window.

It didn't take long for them to figure things out. They would ride wherever they wanted for a few hours; then they would head back and camp again, arriving back at the palace sometime before the afternoon meal.

At least, that's what their plan was, even though none of them really wanted to return quite yet. Being outside, surrounded by nature, riding their horses with friends (for the most part), looking up at the stars during the night… They all wished it could last forever.

Eildan had nearly forgotten his anger towards Estel while out there and actually found the human tolerable. Still, there was no excuse. Estel had won: he had been brave enough to confess and his feelings had been returned. However, he could not let him have Legolas. He would not win again.

He had come up with a new plan and refused to give up on it. It would work; there was no doubt about that.

He just had to wait. No matter how frustrating that could become, he couldn't rush things.

As the morning passed into day, the sun high in the sky became warm and uncomfortable.

Estel sat up straight when he heard the sound of water against rock, the sound soothing to his ears. Of course, he was the only one suffering from the hot weather, and then the cold nights. He just couldn't get a break.

Suddenly, he kicked his horse, lunging forward towards the river, leaving Legolas and Eildan behind.

The two watched Estel in shock and then looked at each other, exchanging bewildered looks.

The archer grinned and sprang ahead of Eildan, laughing.

It was great to ride through the forest, chasing each other as they made their way to the refreshing river. Legolas really wasn't looking forward to getting back to his duties, but there as nothing he could do about it and, despite all the responsibilities, he wouldn't give it up for anything.

They spent the next couple hours in the river and the three of them all had a good time relaxing. Afterwards, they took their time and stayed out on the lush grass.

During their swim Legolas and Estel had been getting closer, playing and joking around with each other. Eildan's patience was running short as he watched them. He knew they were together, but they didn't know he did; with how they were acting it was hard not to know. Maybe they just didn't care. He also knew that they were holding back. The two now sat close, laughing and he looked on, eyes narrowed. They wished to be alone; it was obvious by their body language. However, he chose to ignore the signs. He didn't want them to be alone. _He_ needed to be alone with Legolas, needed to get Estel to leave. He didn't quite have that part worked out yet or at least not for this time. During the night he'd have no problem, but he was losing it. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. No. He had to. He couldn't give in, all would be lost.

By the time they managed to force themselves to get up, which was very reluctantly, it was late afternoon. They were running behind schedule but no one commented on it. To Eildan, it didn't matter at all.

They started off back to the palace, riding in silence.

The ride seemed quick as night fell and they stopped again; all too willingly.

They soon found a place to camp, knowing they couldn't possibly stall any longer since orcs and the like would soon be out. None wished to have a run-in with those foul creatures.

The area they found was surrounded by grass for their horses to graze and, since they still ran along the river, they had drink as well.

This time Legolas stayed at camp with Eildan, checking his hand and Estel went to hunt again. He really didn't mind, but he didn't know if he should leave Legolas alone with the elder elf, even if they were close friends. Eildan was still acting strangely.

The hand looked a lot better and didn't even really need to be wrapped anymore since it was practically healed. However, Legolas decided it was best to keep it bandaged for another day or at least the night.

Eildan had no problem this time with the gentle touches or how caring the archer was being again. It was almost time for his plan to go into action and he would not ruin it now, no matter how tempting it was.

Once Legolas had tied off the bandage, he stood and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder for a moment before starting to walk away.

Eildan quickly followed suit. He knew the younger elf was about to look for firewood.

"Worry not, I shall get the firewood," he offered, straining to control his voice, the excitement and nervousness. If the blue-eyed elf wouldn't listen then his plans would be over with before they even started. He couldn't allow that.

Legolas stopped and turned, inspecting him. He did relent, though, much to Eildan's relief.

The elder elf smiled, hiding his inner thrill. This was it.

As Legolas watched Eildan leave, he couldn't help but feel like he should stop him. It was something in the way he smiled, like he had some ulterior motive.

He didn't like feeling this way about his friend either. He contemplated going after him, but changed his mind. He couldn't just go spy on him.

The archer settled down in front of where the fire would be, staring blankly at it as he tried his best to quell his distrusting thoughts. He had nothing to worry about.

He stood and walked over to his white stallion, petting it lovingly as he tried to distract himself.

………

As Estel walked away from their camp, he still had second-thoughts about leaving the two alone. He had no idea what the brown-eyed elf was up to, though he knew there was something. He just seemed… off; different than before, and agitated, itching to do something.

It made the human incredibly uncomfortable being around him and as soon as the opportunity had arisen to escape the strange elf, he had quickly taken it without thinking. Now he wished he had. He was so used to having Legolas by his side that, for some reason, he had absentmindedly thought his love would come with him. Foolish thought, one that he hadn't known he had been thinking until now.

However, it was too late to go back. If he did, what could he say? 'Sorry, but I just plain do not trust Eildan. He's up to something and I'm not leaving you alone with him.' That would go over well. He could just see the look of anger and hurt cross Legolas' face now…

He nodded. _Aye, bad idea,_ he confirmed. Then, he halted in his tracks.

The dark-haired man had forgotten all about what he was supposed to be doing. That was until he saw something from the corner of his eye that would do.

Estel stalked his prey, low behind a bush, bow at the ready, already nocked.

He focused entirely on the prey, drawing the arrow back to his ear, stormy eyes trained on his soon-to-be dinner.

Just when he was about to release, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his right side.

The bow and arrow fell to the ground uselessly.

Without looking at the wound, he wrapped his fingers around the arrow and forcefully pulled it out, giving a pained cry despite biting his lip. First instinct told him to put his hands around it, as if to hold in the pain. However, he couldn't afford to give it any more attention.

The human quickly whipped his head up, searching for his attacker. He tried his best to ignore the agony ripping through his side and the wet blood dripping down his smooth skin, for the enemy was still out there and he saw no signs of them. It was pointless to run as well, they could see wherever he went.

He crouched low, the muscles in his side pulling painfully, but, gritting his teeth, he went behind the thick bush he had been next to, using the direction of the arrow that had been in him as an estimate of the enemy's location.

Legolas immediately popped into his mind. Was he alright? Had the assailant gotten to him?

…Why had he been attacked so suddenly? Who would do such a thing?

Unfortunately, he couldn't give the questions anymore thought than that.

He had to find a way to get to Legolas, to make sure he was safe.

He had to concentrate, had to listen and watch; he couldn't afford to let his guard down in the least.

Estel did just that, but could hear nothing, not one sound; it was as if the forest was silently listening as well.

Then, he felt a presence behind him. Instinctively, he turned, raising his bow defensively at the same time.

A sword instantly fell upon it, causing his arm to jerk and a shock of pain to shoot straight to his side. However, he was too shocked to even note the pain; too involved in the abrupt fight.

"Eildan?" he said, staring wide-eyed at the elf. "What are you doing?"

The gleam of maliciousness seen in those now-dark eyes was frightening and he knew his life was in terrible danger. He was already at a huge disadvantage. One thing was a certainty at least: Legolas was alright. Eildan wouldn't hurt his beloved prince; it was painfully obvious as to what had triggered the elf to resort to homicide.

He didn't know what he could do.

………

Legolas sighed heavily, throwing a twig where the fire should be ablaze. It was taking too long. Both should have been back.

Estel had been gone longer than usual and he had to wonder if Eildan had gone to the highest peak of a tree to snag some branches. Of course, that was ridiculous, but he wanted to know what was taking so long for the both of them.

It had been pointless for Eildan to go so far for firewood in the first place. Looking around, he could find some branches that would make-due a few feet away from him.

Suddenly, he snapped his head up and whipped around to look back at the forest.

He heard the sound of metal against metal. Panic seized him, freezing his body, for it had come from the direction Estel had gone. He knew the man could have moved from that area by this time, but he still couldn't help it.

The golden-haired prince quickly stood, recovering from the momentary stun.

The sound continued, ricocheting in his mind.

He prayed that Estel wasn't in danger. Perhaps Eildan had heard as well and had gone to help.

Without a second thought, he stood, picked up his bow and ran towards the direction, hoping Estel was alright.

He seemed to be running forever, on a never-ending trail, the green and brown of the trees not once registering in his mind that was focused entirely on the sound of the swords clashing. It only stopped for a second and he assumed that was a part of the fight; not because the battle was over, or even close.

Then, finally, he was able to hear grunts, the heavy breathing and sharp intakes. It only sounded like two people. He hadn't even thought of that before since Estel's life being in danger was the first thing that had come to his mind.

He frowned deeply, wondering what was going on.

The sounds were right there. He just had to turn…

The attacker was a blur as he—by the looks of it—gracefully disappeared into the trees.

Legolas had no time to think of this when he spotted Estel. The man had collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest, gasping for breath as he tried to control it.

The archer immediately forgot about the assailant and fell in front of Estel, a deep look of concern marring his beautiful features.

He called the man's name in fear, trying to get his attention, to see the grey eyes.

The human shut his eyes tighter; his breathing became labored, body giving out on him as he fell forward.

Legolas caught his love, down-right terrified. "Estel! Estel!" he shouted, needing a response.

Shifting his gaze from the man's pain-contorted face, he looked at his body, checking for the injuries. He gasped when he saw blood covering Estel's hand on his chest, soaking the material and staining his skin. There was also a wound on his side. There were others as well, but he couldn't concentrate on them since he needed to stop the bleeding on his chest and side before anything else as they seemed to be the worst.

Estel's attacker was probably still around, however. They had to move. He had to get the man out of the open.

Legolas' trembling fingers untied the bag of herbs and bandages from Estel's belt and he took out the needed supplies. He had to make this quick so he only grabbed the bandages for now. Experience had taught them to bring this bag with them no matter where they were, and especially when they went out in a forest, no matter how short the trip or where it was to. It had definitely proved to be useful; on many occasions, unfortunately.

When he turned back to focus on Estel he was alarmed to see that the man had lost consciousness.

After tying the bandages, which had been hastily done, he stood with Estel in his arms, being extremely cautious of the injuries, and ran carefully to find a place that would hide them.

He was surprised that the attacker hadn't made another move and had to wonder if they were still there in the first place. He would have been glad to fight them, for they had hurt his Estel.

He soon stopped at a cave (it was the closest shelter) and, even though he loathed the idea, he couldn't run for long with Estel like this. He would be in a lot of pain when he woke up.

Setting Estel down gently, he took a look around, making sure it was safe. Fortunately, it was and he was able to check on Estel. He kept his bow next to him should the attacker decide to go for a second round. Was it someone he knew? Or was it just some murderer? He needed to find out, but at the moment all he needed was for Estel to be well.

While treating the injuries, he often looked at the entrance for their enemy. That was one good thing about caves: they usually only had one point of entry.

It was odd that Estel had so many wounds, for he was a good fighter, having been trained by elves, he knew how to stand up for himself very well.

He was deeply worried about the amount of blood Estel had lost and continued to. It looked as though he had torn out an arrow as well, by the jagged edges surrounding the wound. He winced, imaging the pain that would cause.

He checked the wound for poison, just in case, and pressed a piece of cloth to it when he found none was present. He wanted to slow the bleeding as much as possible before wrapping it.

He was lucky that the attacker hadn't decided to finish what he had started right then. If he had, both of them would most likely be dead. He was so focused on Estel that he paid little mind to anything else.

However, he did quickly look up before wrapping the man's waist and then moving on to the chest wound.

Had it been an elf? He frowned at the thought. Why would they do such a thing?

A sudden thought hit him and he wished to do the same to himself. He had forgotten about Eildan! He must have gone back to their campsite by now, unless he was wandering around trying to find them now.

As much as he wanted to find out how his friend was, he couldn't leave Estel, and he couldn't move him anymore than he had.

They had really gotten themselves into a bind this time.

* * *

So…? Did I pick it up too quickly? I know it was like BAM! and there we have an attack, but… well, I hope you can forgive if so. n.n I do hope you guys enjoyed it, though, and let me know what ya think, alright? And, see? I told ya Estel and Legolas would be the main focus. n.n;;; ..:ahem:..

Anyway, hope you liked it. n.n

Ja ne


	3. Denial

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warning**: Slash, A/L!

Here's the third chapter. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews guys. I love 'em all. n.n Hope you enjoy!

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Three: Denial**

Movement caught Legolas' eye and he quickly lost his train of thought as he focused on Estel. He had carefully placed the man's head in his lap and started to smooth the wavy mess of dark hair.

Soon Legolas was rewarded with a pair of silver eyes looking into his own and, although, they were glazed over with pain, he was glad to see them open.

The stormy eyes widened with a look that bordered on panic and fear. "Eildan…" the man whispered and Legolas was forced to push him down as he struggled to get up.

"I'm sure he's alright, Estel," he replied soothingly, not knowing what the human had meant.

"N-no. Eildan… he's the one…" Estel managed to croak out.

At first, Legolas merely stared dumbstruck, hoping he had assumed wrongly. Eildan couldn't possibly do this. There was no way. The attacker must have looked similar to him. Aye, that had to be it.

Because of this, he said nothing; just continued to smooth Estel's hair. He had to think of some way to get them out of there.

The human would have argued his case further if he had been able to think. He had closed his eyes again, clenching them tight in an attempt to lessen the pain, which obviously failed. Eildan was a better fighter than he had thought. He had had a major disadvantage as well…

He felt Legolas shift and he gasped as the slight movement sent an unexpected pain through his chest and side.

"Forgive me, love," the archer said sadly. He hated seeing the man in such horrible condition; it broke his heart.

The term of endearment sent a smile to chase away the grimace. He was extremely grateful he had Legolas by his side, especially at a time like this. He didn't know what he would do without him, and he didn't want to think about it.

"Chew these, mellon-nin," the prince commanded, wanting the man to open his eyes as well. "Sorry, we cannot risk a fire."

Estel knew exactly what that meant: first, the herbs would not taste even the least bit good; second, he had to use the ones that could go without being heated so, not only would they take longer to take affect but they wouldn't help as well as the others.

The dark-haired man nearly sighed, but stopped himself in time. Just that simple thing would have caused unbearable pain throughout his body.

It had been difficult to feed the herbs to Estel, for the movement that it required pulled the skin around his wounds, especially on his chest, sending sharp pain to shoot through his weakened body. The man wasn't even strong enough to bring his hands up to his mouth.

Legolas felt terrible for causing the man even more pain than he was already suffering, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss Estel. Unfortunately, he knew that definitely wouldn't comfort him. Instead, he resumed running his fingers through the dark hair, soothing Estel as he tried to think of what they could do next. If he attacker was really out to get Estel then he would be back, and he was completely helpless. He would do everything possible to protect the human, but he would be distracted since Estel was so vulnerable.

"Legolas?" Estel softly asked, curious. The elf seemed deep in thought as he stared blankly at him. It was unsettling. The hand that ran through his hair did so absentmindedly, although it was still comforting having the deft fingers there and able to do that.

The blonde shook his head; the fingers stopped. "I know not what to do," he said, sounding more lost than Estel had ever heard him sound, and it hurt.

"Legolas," the man said solemnly after a moment, "it was Eildan who attacked me."

The herbs had cleared his mind and he hoped that, since he was more coherent now, the elf would actually listen to him. He knew it was hard for Legolas to believe his friend would do such a thing, but… he needed him to.

Legolas opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. He just didn't know what to say. He had thought that they were over this. "It is not possible, Estel," he finally managed to say firmly. He loved Estel and trusted him with his life, but he couldn't believe that his friend would do such a thing to someone needlessly and he was sure Estel had done nothing to provoke him. Indeed, they had been together nearly every waking moment.

"I did not imagine it. Be wary of him, Legolas," Estel said sternly, locking his eyes with the elf's. Despite the strong sound of his voice, it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake. He had seen Legolas give him the sleeping herbs along with the healing ones; if he had been more alert he would have stopped him. Now, however, it was too late and the stubborn prince still didn't believe him. He had no idea how he could change his mind, and he feared there was no way. He just hoped the elf would at least heed his advice.

The reassuring smile given to him as he closed his eyes did anything but that, for he knew Legolas' trusting nature could be their downfall—or his.

Estel fought the herbs but could do nothing as they forced him to succumb and fall into a healing sleep, even with the dangers.

Legolas sighed deeply once the man's breathing fell into a steady rhythm and his body became relaxed. He wanted to just flop back to the ground and pretend this hadn't happened but he could do no such thing. Things had been going so well not too long ago and they were so close to the palace; only hours away—two at best. He would make a break for it; however, they would be far too open to their enemy. If he had his common sense, he would realize he was in denial. The elder elf was such a close friend; had been almost since he was born. He didn't _want_ to believe the betrayal and refused to.

Hours passed and he was beginning to think that it was safe. He often checked Estel's injuries, making sure an infection didn't set in. He didn't know what he'd do then.

Maybe he could get them back to their horses and go from there. But could he risk it? Estel's condition was already strained as it was. He feared that he wouldn't be able to handle the long ride. They had done it with some serious injuries before, though.

Looking down at Estel and the wince that was present even while he slept, he figured they would have to get out of there soon. Estel needed someone who was an expert with the healing arts; not someone who merely knew the basics.

The cave grew darker and darker with the passing of day into night and, still, he dared not start a fire, not with the potential threat of the attacker on the loose.

A couple hours later, Legolas started and snapped his head from Estel to the cave's entrance. The noise was just barely there and he had to wonder if he had even heard it or imagined it.

Gently lifting Estel's head from his lap, he laid him down just as carefully, trying not to disturb him.

Picking up his twin knives, the prince crept to the entrance warily, keeping low, knives at the ready.

He heard the sound again. There was definitely someone there.

He crouched as he waited. They rounded the corner and he stood there in shock.

"Eildan!" he shouted, lowering his knives out of habit—he never raised a weapon against a friend.

"I finally found you," the elder elf said, sounding relieved, and he was. He could get his chance again. He was mad at himself for failing the first time. It shouldn't have been a problem getting rid of a human. If only Legolas had shown up later. He'd have to think of some way to convince his prince to leave the human in his care and he knew that wouldn't be an easy task.

"What happened? I heard what sounded like swords," Eildan continued innocently. "Where's Estel?" he added with the pretense of concern. Had to put his façade back into place, after all. Also, he needed to know where the human was if he were to come up with another plan. _He has to be here somewhere, _he thought as he glanced around.

"Someone attacked him and he was severely injured," Legolas answered, watching Eildan closely for his reaction. He seemed genuinely surprised as his eyes widened and he failed to say anything.

The younger elf nodded towards the back of the cave. "He's resting there."

"Is he alright?" the brown-eyed elf questioned in mock-concern. He did wonder just _how_ injured the man was, though.

Legolas scrutinized him for a moment and then said, "Come take a look at him." He knew the elder elf had more experience with healing, though not much. He figured that if he had missed something Eildan would correct it.

The archer had sheathed his knives and now led his friend to the injured young man that was farther in the cave. He had thought it had been a good idea to settle him down back there so he would be harder to spot. It seemed to have worked out since Eildan hadn't even known he was there.

Honestly, Legolas was relieved to be able to check up on Estel, for he was worried about his ailing health. He didn't like being away from him when he was in his current condition either.

They were quickly within sight of Estel and Legolas hurried to be beside him. He kneeled down next to him and looked him over, making sure that nothing had changed for the worse. It hadn't, and he was relieved.

Eildan clenched his fist in anger and jealousy as he watched Legolas gently brush Estel's hair to the side and lovingly take care of him. It took every ounce of his willpower to hold back, to not do something rash.

He joined Legolas and checked over the young human, wanting nothing more than to wrap his fingers around the tanned neck and squeeze tightly. With the injuries he had now, it wouldn't have taken much longer, for Estel would have collapsed or faltered from either exhaustion or blood loss. Now, however, he had to wait. Again.

Eildan looked up and saw the questioning gaze of Legolas, who obviously wanted the results.

"He shall be alright. He was lucky." Lucky that Legolas had shown up when he had.

Legolas was glad he had given the dark-haired man the sleeping herbs, otherwise he would have been awoken by the ministrations and, not only did he need the rest, but he would have been alarmed with Eildan's presence. Thus far, Legolas had seen nothing suspicious from his friend. He had been keeping a close watch on Eildan, for he trusted Estel's judgement, but he just could not see the reasoning behind his accusations. Why would Eildan do such a thing? He didn't know what to think of any of this. All he knew was that he needed Estel to be well again.

Eildan's words were both reassuring and unnerving, however. He wasn't quite sure about the latter since Estel really was lucky, for he could have died. He supposed it was just the way in which Eildan had spoken the words, almost like he was exited, like he _wanted_ the man to have been unlucky.

It had to be his imagination.

* * *

Yes, Legolas has major denial issues. xD

Let me know what ya think. n.n

Ja ne


	4. Wearing Thin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR, of course.

**Warning**: Slash, A/L! And one-sided OC/Legolas.

So sorry it took so long! I didn't get the time to type it up, which is prob'ly mostly my fault, but also my friends'! We've been playing a lot of pool. xD The next chapter won't take as long; I promise (and hope I can keep to it). n.n;;

Thank you for the continued reviews, they're very much appreciated and help the progress of this fic. n.n

Hope you all enjoy chapter four. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Four: Wearing Thin**

Legolas wanted nothing more than to sleep, to let elven dreams take him away, but his worry and the need to take care of Estel wouldn't allow it.

"Sleep, mellon-nin, I shall watch over him," Eildan offered again. He had thought he finally got another chance; with the archer so torn emotionally he was exhausted. However, the prince was beyond stubborn, refusing to sleep for even a short while, promises of being awoken soon, and whenever Estel regained consciousness doing nothing to dissuade him.

The more time that passed, the more frustrated Eildan became. He was gritting his teeth within hours, his patience wearing thin. Luckily for him, Legolas was too focused on Estel to notice.

Again, his response was a shake of golden hair and he quickly said, "I'm fine."

Even though Legolas trusted his old friend, Estel didn't, going so far as saying it was he who had attacked him. Now, he still had an extremely difficult time believing that, but he took the man's feelings into consideration, staying close by his side, unable to leave him at Eildan's mercy. It wasn't like Estel to carelessly make such an accusation so, for all he knew, the human could be right. However, _he_ needed proof, for his heart couldn't even handle the thought of such a betrayal on Eildan's part.

By morning, Eildan was ready to give up and just kill the human while Legolas watched; it would serve him right. The young elf had led him on. It hadn't been until his and Estel's sudden relationship that it seemed he wanted someone else. But he didn't believe it. Nay, Legolas was just playing hard to get. Once the human was out of the picture Legolas would realize who he really wanted. He would make sure of it.

It was with these thoughts that a desperate plan began to take root and sprout within his jealous-wracked mind.

Legolas had barely moved while Estel lay in his lap, the blue orbs reflecting the man's face as he caringly watched over him, observant for any changes. Still, he kept his ears alert to his surroundings, making sure that no one entered or moved about without his knowledge, despite his outward appearance of being oblivious. He listened to his friend as well, aware of how much he fidgeted and wondering if he should be worried by it.

Just as he didn't move, he neither ate nor drank anything, and Eildan made it his business to watch over the archer, waiting for his chance. He was actually surprised that Estel still hadn't woken up, though not disappointed.

"I shall go check on the horses," Eildan stated, standing up. He needed to get out of there, at least for a while.

Legolas had voiced his concern for their horses early. He loved his stallion and didn't want anything to happen to him. He knew that Estel felt the same towards his own horse as well. At first he had been torn between going after their horses and staying with his love. However, he just couldn't bring himself to leave the man's side and had been extremely grateful when Eildan offered to look. The elder elf loved his horse, too, it had been by his side for years now. Besides that, he needed to prove that he was trustworthy again as he had noted the look of wariness in the crystal-blue eyes.

Of course, he had found them and then had brought them near the cave where they grazed; they didn't have to go that far for water either.

He knew that the horses would be having no problems, nothing had been heard or seen and there was nothing to spook them.

But he still couldn't forget the feel of Legolas' arms wrapped around him. The thought sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to feel that again. More than anything.

He knew this. However, he had come out for the fresh air. He still felt the effects of the suffocating darkness of the cave and felt vulnerable while in it, although it was foolish, for nothing resided in the endless mouth besides a wearied elf and an injured human. The two had been fortunate to find such refuge; it was rare to find anything similar (without something inhabiting it) in these times. It had been unfortunate on his part but it no longer mattered since he knew what to do. There was no way the human would escape from him this time.

Eildan grinned maliciously as he pet his horse's neck absentmindedly.

………

Legolas watched as Eildan went to tend to their horses. He was very appreciative that the guard had been able to find them and bring them back. He had been ecstatic to hear the horses as Eildan tried to soothe them. In fact, it had been the only time that he had left Estel's side even if it was only for a couple of minutes as he hadn't been able to be away any longer than that. Before going back to Estel, however, he had excitedly hugged Eildan, thanking him. Then he pet the horses and ran back to be with his love.

He had felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders after that and he was able to calmly wait for Estel to wake up… for a while, in any case.

Legolas sighed in relief when his friend left. He didn't know why, though, and he gave it no thought. He needed to take care of Estel; not Eildan.

He rested his hand on the man's chest, feeling the reassuring rhythm.

The elf leaned forward, cautious of Estel's injuries and kissed his forehead lovingly. He wished he was well and could enjoy their remaining time. With the way things were going, they would miss their deadline; he wondered if his father would send out a search party, for he was never late unless something happened.

A few hours later, Legolas frowned deeply.

Estel's breathing had become labored and he groaned, shifting as if to escape something.

The archer wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder and he pressed the other on his head, a thumb rubbing his forehead soothingly as he tried to calm him down, the struggling would only cause Estel more pain and compromise healing.

Legolas' frown deepened when he did this, however. It seemed, despite his best efforts, the human had contracted a fever.

"Be calm, Estel, all is well," he tried to assure him.

Eildan returned and saw his friend's expression. He went next to the two and kneeled beside him.

"What is it?" he questioned, leaning forward to see what was going on. He couldn't help the rush of excitement at the complication, which was easily hidden from the worry-filled elf before him.

"He burns with fever," the archer distractedly answered, still trying to stop Estel's erratic movements.

"One of the wounds must be infected," the elder elf reasoned; it was probably due to blood loss as well. He truly didn't care either way since it made things easier for him. With Estel in an even weaker state; both physically and mentally, his task would take a lot less effort on his part.

Humans and their numerous weaknesses.

He didn't understand what Legolas could possibly see in him.

After minutes of caring words, Legolas was finally able to get Estel to settle down. The man had blearily opened his glazed, stormy eyes, troubled with fever and unable to focus.

He whispered a quiet, "Legolas," in relief and the eyes closed again, his body too exhausted to keep going.

This increased Legolas' deep-seeded worry and he had quickly checked over all the man's injuries, hoping to rid him of his fever as fast as possible.

Legolas had foolishly left his supplies back at their campsite as he had been too fearful of Estel's life—with good reason! Because of this, however, he only had the herbs Estel carried on his sword belt. Neither did Eildan have healing supplies; he wasn't even sure if the guard had brought them in the first place.

Eildan had started a fire so the herbs would have a better effect, telling Legolas not to concern himself with Estel's attacker; he would fight him off if need be—he nearly laughed at just the thought. It really didn't matter, though, Legolas was too focused on helping Estel to honestly care. He would fight to protect his love if it came to that.

The fire also gave Eildan the perfect opportunity.

The elder elf made the tea for the human, putting the needed herbs into it.

They roused the fevered Estel long enough to get him to drink it and then let him slip back into dreams.

Eildan turned towards Legolas when he let out a deep breath. He placed a hand on the archer's shoulder and reassured him, "Worry not, he will be well." So it was a lie…

The human just looked so vulnerable, so weak; he wanted to end the miserable existence already. If he didn't, soon he would surely go mad.

Legolas smiled at him gratefully, oblivious to his friend's thoughts, and turned his attention back to Estel.

Eildan bit his lip and let it go. It wouldn't matter soon enough, after all.

Even with the amount of time that passed, Legolas didn't take care of himself at all. Eildan drank some water but, even when offered, the prince wouldn't lift a finger from Estel.

He was almost afraid his plan wouldn't work. Almost.

Another hour later and he could no longer wait. He had done everything he could in order to keep himself preoccupied. He had regained Legolas' trust as well, with how he had been helping him with Estel. Luckily for him, the human still hadn't been aware enough to notice him.

He had maintained the fire since he needed it for his plan.

The brown-eyed elf looked to Legolas and then followed his gaze to the man lying still in his lap with a wet cloth on his forehead.

He nodded to himself. It was perfect. Legolas needed something to drink and eat, though.

Minutes later and Eildan had just that as he sat next to the archer.

It was a good thing he had kept his supplies attached to his horse so they did have those few items.

"Drink this, mellon-nin," he said caringly as he held a cup of tea out for the younger elf to take. "You need to keep up your strength." Of course it would take longer still for an elf to lose their strength from not eating or drinking but both knew it would happen at this rate, especially with the emotional strain of Estel's condition.

Therefore, bringing his eyes up from Estel, Legolas finally decided to take the offered drink gratefully. He needed to be there for Estel and couldn't pass out for neglecting his own health. He was sure the man would scold him for doing such a thing, too.

Eildan smiled warmly, deceivingly and took a drink out of his own cup.

Legolas did the same and, not realizing how thirsty he had really been, he quickly drank the rest.

"Has his fever lowered yet?" the elder elf asked after a moment, making sure to give it time.

The prince blinked at him a couple times before the question registered. He shook his head, clearing it. "Nay," he sadly replied, though the tone was tinged with slight confusion.

"Pity." It was said with such contempt that Legolas' eyes widened and he snapped his head in Eildan's direction.

"What did you do?" the archer demanded, but his voice was quiet and slow, eyelids drooping.

"Nothing, my love," Eildan said with a wild grin, stroking Legolas' cheek in a display of mock-tenderness.

Legolas' dulling blue eyes were blanketed with fear as he realized what his friend had done: he had slipped him a sleeping herb.

Eyelids getting heavier, his sight fell on to Estel, guilt gripping his heart tightly. He should have listened!

Estel's heavy breathing and sweat-glistened body was the last thing he saw before the herbs pulled him under, Eildan smirking all the while.

* * *

Muahaha…

..:ahem:.. Don't forget to let me know what ya thought, alright? Just don't hurt me, 'kay? Next chapter will definitely be out sooner than this one… I hope. -.-

(Possible info: http / nightshadow131 .livejournal .com)

Ja ne


	5. Running Out

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own LotR; never will.

**Warnings**: Still slash, A/L; always will be. One-sided OC/Legolas.

(Sorry if there are extra mistakes. I tried.)

Sorry guys! And this time, it is not my fault for the late update. I was originally going to post it Sunday night/Monday morning, but… well, I had to go to the hospital around 3:30AM Monday and had to stay the night so… yeah. I typed this up for you guys as soon as I could.

Then my internet went down. I'm actually using a different computer because I promised you guys a sooner update and failed miserably. Sorry again! I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though. Let me know what ya think, alright? n.n

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Five: Running Out**

Green.

Where did the green come from?

He realized he had opened his eyes. But hadn't he been in a cave?

He felt terrible, and vaguely knew why. His head felt muddled, like his thoughts were sinking in quicksand: still there, but hard to completely grasp.

Blurry grey eyes fell on a form lying on its side with blonde hair, eyes closed, unnaturally so.

He blinked. There was some sort of connection he was supposed to make…

"Legolas!" he shouted, though it came out more as a croak as the words strained to escape his chapped lips.

The man struggled to rise; with aching muscles and his body weak, it was difficult indeed, his injuries making it even harder.

He tried his best to ignore the wounds but he nearly passed out from the pain. Finally, he reached Legolas and collapsed next to him, gasping for breath.

Having no idea how much time he would be given before Eildan came back, he moved as quickly as possible. And he was reminded of just how dangerous their position was.

Forcing himself to move again, Estel lifted his hand, which felt like it had an anchor attached to it, and placed it on Legolas' shoulder, saying his name softly.

Why was he sleeping? And with his eyes closed, no less! What had happened?

Last he remembered Legolas had been taking care of him…

Inwardly, he shook his head, it didn't matter. All he needed to do right now was make sure Legolas was alright.

"Legolas. Legolas!" he continued to yell, panic quickly making itself at home. Why wasn't he responding!

Suddenly, he started to cough harshly, causing a stabbing pain to course through his body.

"Now, now, you should not cause yourself undue stress." The tone held nothing but mockery; it was as if the owner of the voice was enjoying the show.

Wooden eyes stared at him with a sadistic gleam reflected in them.

He blinked a couple times before his exhausted mind told him what he needed to know: it was Eildan who watched, Eildan who had attacked him and tried to kill him.

Estel winced and stared back at him with weary eyes, unable to believe what was happening.

His eyes flickered to Legolas and back again.

He felt so vulnerable laying down how he was, obviously too weak to move much.

"Wha-what did you do to him?" the human growled, or tried to. He was far more concerned about his love than himself. The elf had his eyes closed and wasn't answering!

"He's just sleeping," the elder elf said as if what was going on now happened often and was of no concern. "Should have seen him before. Exhausted, he was, taking care of you. Thought a bit of rest was in order for our caring elfling prince."

Estel shuddered. He had suspected the elf almost from the beginning, but he hadn't thought it would be anywhere near this bad. Eildan was down-right mad. The glee in his light tone of voice did not help matters.

"You slipped him sleeping herbs." Not a question. No need for it to be one. Legolas had probably been using it on him before so it must have been easy if he knew anything about Legolas' self-habits while taking care of others—which were non-existent.

"Aye, but you should worry about yourself," Eildan warned, quickly admitting his fault.

The words scared Estel, for he no longer knew what the elf was capable of. At first he had been certain that Eildan wouldn't harm Legolas in the least. However, now he wasn't too sure. He feared the elf would do anything to keep them apart.

"Leave Legolas alone. It is because of our relationship that you do this, is it not?" He had seen the way Eildan had stared at the archer. Estel swallowed thickly, unable to believe he was about to say this. It would surely tear him to pieces, and possibly Legolas. But if it would save his life… "Let him go and I will disappear."

Eildan stopped all movement, deep in thought. Alas, he still shook his head. "Tempting offer, but I fear it will not do," the brown-eyed elf finally replied, and not to Estel's pleasure. "You shall not dissuade me."

Those words did nothing to quell the growing fright, understandably. How were they going to get out of this one?

His grey eyes, shadowed with defeat, dropped to the ground.

Eildan merely smirked. Perfect. Everything was going so perfectly.

The pain of his injuries was becoming worse and worse and he felt wet blood slide against the bandages for his chest and side whenever he moved. He hadn't noticed it before since he had been so focused on Legolas and Eildan, but now he wondered what he would do if he were to lose consciousness with the crazed elf before him. Who knew what he would do.

Estel looked to his love, eyes drooping, as he found, despite his thoughts, he had no control over his body.

_What is he going to do to Legolas?_ he questioned himself with alarm, but could give it no more thought as the darkness won out. Pain free though it was, it was not welcomed.

"Legolas…" the name ghosted pass his chapped lips, barely above a whisper.

Estel's one-track mind and devotion to _his_ elf caused Eildan's anger to rise once more. Didn't the man understand! Legolas was _his_, no one else's, and _certainly_ didn't belong to a human.

Turning his attention back to said elf, Eildan ran his slender fingers through the blonde hair, dirtied from the ground. However, it only made him even more desirable.

It was a shame the sapphire eyes were hidden, but what it signified made up for it. He needed Legolas to sleep for a while longer, just until he got rid of the filthy human.

He brushed a stray hair away from Legolas' face, putting it behind the tipped ear. Watching the unconscious elf, he soon leaned in and, finding the temptation too great, he kissed the tantalizing lips.

………

Legolas awoke to the swaying of the horse's movements, the sound of the hooves occasionally clicking against rocks.

_Horse?_ he thought groggily. Why was he on a horse and why had he been unconscious?

He groaned, a headache making itself known.

Slowly, his hazy mind put the pieces together. Once he remembered, he wished it had come back quicker. He snapped his eyes open, desperately searching for Estel.

Was he alright? Had his fever increased? Was the infection worse? He frantically worried over his love.

What was he doing draped over a horse like some discarded rag!

The archer struggled to get up, and he wondered how long he had been in the position, for his limbs responded lethargically and were even partially numb.

Then, he stopped cold. He let out a horrified gasp at the sight his eyes finally fell upon.

Struggling harder, Legolas managed to get off the horse, but he fell heavily to the ground, limbs still not cooperating with him.

"Eildan, by the Valar, don't. Please, do not…" the young elf choked out, begging his friend.

Valar, what if he had woken up later? What if it was too late now?

Fortunately, for him—and Estel—Eildan started from the sudden voice and looked up and over at Legolas.

However, the smirk that played on the mad elf's lips frightened him even more than a knife poised on his throat would.

The brown-eyed elf dropped the sword to his side, his smirk growing wider.

It didn't matter now.

And he kicked Estel in the chest, knocking him into the river.

Legolas couldn't breathe. His eyes wide, he stared agape in terror.

Without thinking, he jumped back on the horse that he had tried so hard to get off of (his, it turned out) and raced to the river's edge.

He hadn't been able to see if Estel had landed in the water face-down or not and that sent fear spiking through him of just the thought that he could be drowning. The kick to his injured chest could have forced him back into unconsciousness as well.

Eildan tried to grab a hold of Legolas to stop him from going after Estel. Why would his elf would go through such lengths for one mere human?

However, Legolas was able to get pass him as he jumped off the horse on the opposite side that Eildan was on. Then, he sprinted the remaining distance, and splashed into the river after his love, ignoring the slight tingle in his limbs.

Eildan still foolishly tried to stop the determined prince, but obviously got nowhere. There was no way the human could survive the river, for, not only was he extremely weak now (and getting weaker), but it looked like he had been about to pass out and in a river…?

Nay. It mattered not. He would find Legolas later and then make him his.

As Eildan walked away, he twirled a little brown bag on his fingers, smiling.

………

When Legolas finally spotted Estel, he could not contain his excitement. Once he caught up with him and found that he was floating on his back, he nearly went under so great was his relief. He was incredibly grateful for the slow current since he might not have been able to catch up with him otherwise, just as Estel might not have been able to stay afloat.

The archer was shocked to find the man still frantically clinging to consciousness. He was there, but had no strength left; his eyes were barely open as well. He had no idea how Estel had managed it, but he was relieved. It was clear that he was on the verge of passing out, though.

Legolas had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before doing anything more. With that, he soon pulled his love out of the water, the both of them panting heavily—one with gasps of pain.

"Estel, stay with me, love," Legolas said soothingly, hiding the fearful edge. What made it worse was that Estel had, naturally, inhaled some water and was coughing it up harshly, causing even more pain and making it harder to fight back the darkness.

Legolas winced in sympathy, and rubbed the man's back caringly, but could do nothing else and only watch helplessly.

Estel lay on his uninjured side as he tried to curl into a ball to escape the pain. Once the coughing was over, he was beyond exhausted and, much to Legolas' alarm, he slipped into a semi-conscious state where he wouldn't respond to anything.

Legolas sighed heavily and felt the man's forehead, knowing he needed to treat his injuries. The fever hadn't risen, but neither had it lowered. He also found a bright red soaked into Estel's clothing, clearing indicating that his injuries had reopened.

Things just weren't going well for them at all; least of all for Estel.

"I'm sorry, Estel. Please forgive me," the young elf said quietly, guiltily. He should have listened to Estel about Eildan. He should have known of Eildan's feelings to begin with. He couldn't believe his old friend had taken things so far; that he tried to kill Estel—twice, and he was sure he still hadn't given up.

He had had no time to think of the betrayal with Estel in his condition and he continued to keep himself occupied.

The archer reached for the bag of herbs at Estel's belt and stopped short.

He swore at what he found… rather, at what he _hadn't_ found.

The bag was missing.

He had no idea of what had happened to it, but this definitely wasn't good news.

Legolas nearly panicked when he thought about what this could mean. He couldn't lose Estel. He wouldn't survive. He had already lost one of his closest friends; he couldn't lose another—not his love as well.

He choked on a sob, hands trembling, and he placed one on the side of the man's face as if to hold him and to never let go.

Before he did anything else he had to get Estel away from the river's edge. It was possible that Eildan was looking for them and he didn't want to risk it. He wouldn't let Eildan touch Estel again.

"I'm going to carry you, mellon-nin. Sorry, but there's no other way," the elf warned caringly, the human was still miraculously conscious—if not aware.

He leaned down and kissed Estel on the forehead.

Then sighed and picked the man up.

Stormy eyes tightly hidden, Estel let out a weak cry of agony.

Legolas grimaced at the sound and apologized repeatedly; even after the man had gone limp in his arms. He was now able to carry the man without second thoughts, however. It was little consolation, really.

He brought his love far from the edge and into a clearing that was surrounded by trees and bushes, where they would be hidden.

Now he didn't even have his horse and he had no idea how far they had gone; they were also on the opposite side of the river. He couldn't afford a fire now either.

Legolas sighed deeply in frustration. There was so little he could do for his love. He hoped someone would come for them, and soon. He was a day late for his return and he had to wonder when Eildan had to return to his duties. He had never asked, figuring the elf to be responsible enough to get back on time.

It seemed like he knew so little about his old friend and it tore his heart to pieces at this betrayal. He just couldn't believe Eildan would do such a thing. However, there really was no choice in the matter, as much as he loathed it.

Getting back to the task at hand, Legolas looked around him and picked the herbs around him—few though they were—ones he was certain would help. He set them on his cloak, even though it was still wet, and carried them back.

The only option to solve that problem was natural sunlight and, unfortunately, he feared they were going to run out of that soon.

Picking up a few rocks, he took the flattest one and laid it down, placing the herbs on top of it and using another to crush them.

He may not have been officially trained in the healing arts, but with all the trouble they ran into, it was near impossible not to know a thing or two about treating injuries. He did fear that Estel's were out of his capabilities, though; especially his fever. He had only handled that once before and it had been low; with the human coherent.

He sincerely hoped the patrol or a search party would soon find them; they definitely needed it.

Legolas treated Estel the best he could, given his resources and knowledge, hoping it would be enough, at least until help showed.

He didn't know how long Estel could hold out.

* * *

There ya have it. Things aren't looking good for our poor Estel, huh? xD

Right. Well, sorry again for the late update! Chapter six should be sooner. I don't plan on making a return trip to the hospital. -.-

Ja ne


	6. Wind's Madness

**Disclaimer**: Same as all the other chapters.

**Warnings**: Same as always.

Oops. Another late update. Sorry guys.

This chapter is dedicated to _DawnStrider _and _IwishSan_. Thank you so much for your continued support, guys. I really appreciate it and I hope I don't let you down. n.n

Right. Well, I actually like a lot of this chapter; not all, mind you, but quite a bit. xD That is rare, believe it or not. I hope you enjoy it as well, or at least the parts I do. -.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Six: Wind's Madness**

If he had been exhausted before, he was dead tired now. However, he had to force himself to stay up. He couldn't let his guard down, not even for a second; especially not now that he knew Eildan was a traitor. He had to watch over Estel. He had to protect him. He had been foolish before and, while he wished he could believe otherwise, he had to face the truth: his best friend had betrayed him.

Legolas shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. His blue eyes were wet with unshed tears that he refused to let fall.

It was midday now and Estel had only awoken once. Fortunately, his fever wasn't rising, but neither was his coherency.

The archer had finally decided to start moving—they needed to get to safer grounds; not to mention closer to the palace in the hopes of help. He still desperately prayed for the patrol to find them, slim chance though it was. However, by that time, Estel was starting to wake up, and he couldn't help but feel relieved that the man was waking.

When the grey eyes opened, showing how lost he was, how wearied, Legolas' relief deflated and his warm smile faded.

"Estel, love, look at me," he urged when the eyes refused to focus on him. He smoothed the sweaty hair from the man's forehead in a comforting gesture, trying to calm himself. _Panicking will make things worse,_ he kept telling himself.

Estel closed his eyes and the young elf nearly did panic, but he kept himself under control. Soon, Estel reopened his eyes and they showed him to be more alert as they met Legolas'.

The prince sighed, grateful. He had only been disoriented at first. That was all. It still greatly worried him, though.

After a couple of minutes, talking to the man enabled him to get the reassurance he needed. Estel didn't talk much but it still helped since he was able to show how aware he was, and that he _could_ answer the questions.

It seemed the man was finally starting to regain some of his strength, little though it was, or it also could have been just wishful thinking. He gave it no second thoughts. Even so, Estel needed a lot more rest and he was soon allowed to fall back asleep, Legolas being convinced enough to stop talking and let him drift. He also knew it was time to move, to get away from the river, for it was dangerous near it, Eildan could be on the search for them. With how persistent his old friend had been thus far, Legolas had no doubts in his mind about the elder elf's search.

He tried not to think about it, for it hurt far too much. He wanted nothing more than to completely ignore it, erase it from his mind; he wanted things to go back to how they had been. Had it really been all his fault? If he had never accepted Estel's confession, would this have happened?

_No,_ his mind told him, and Eildan would still be with him, wouldn't have betrayed him.

But… how long would they have been able to ignore their feelings of love?

He had been too late in realizing Eildan's love for him. Maybe he shouldn't have denied it so much before. The signs had been there. He had just chosen to do nothing about them and act like nothing was going on. Maybe things would have been different if he had done something.

He could still feel Eildan's lips against his own, but there had been no warmth, no love in the mocking gesture.

Subconsciously, Legolas rubbed the back of his hand over his lips as if to get rid of a bad taste.

He shuddered.

So much contempt was seen in his old friend now, so much evil, so much cruelty, such a strong need to kill.

Tears finally managed to break through his self-control. He bowed his head, golden hair falling around his face in separated groups from being wet. Each tear fell to the sleeping Estel, slipping down to the ground, leaving a trail on the dirtied hand.

Legolas lifted the hand and pressed it to his lips, tears still silently falling, and he closed his eyes.

He was thankful for Estel at least.

When he was finally able to get himself under control, which was a good ten minutes later, he wiped away all traces of tears; from Estel's hand as well. He still held the hand, however, never wanting to let go.

He was ashamed of himself for breaking down, but it couldn't be helped and he had to move on and away from this place.

Sighing deeply, Legolas got to his knees and wrapped his cloak—what was left of it—around Estel.

The elf picked his love up gently and carefully carried him away. Looking at the sun's position, it seemed they didn't have much light left. He hoped it would be enough to get them somewhere they could camp for the night, somewhere safe where he could try to treat Estel.

Legolas resisted the urge to close his eyes and pray, for he needed to watch his steps. Instead, he whispered, "Please help him. We need help, Ada. He needs help."

He still clung to that unlikely chance desperately. He didn't know what else he could place his hope in.

He glanced at the unconscious Estel.

And trudged on.

…………

The sky had just lost its last rays of light by the time Legolas found worthy enough shelter. It was nowhere as protective as the cave, nor as secluded but it would work for the night. It had to.

The prince had laid the human near some thick bushes, the like of which surrounded the both of them. Trees with healthy canopies of bright green leaves hung above them as well and would be useful if they should need cover.

Of course, Eildan could climb as well as any other wood-elf and, with Legolas carrying Estel… well, the chances didn't look good. However, it was better than nothing.

Legolas pressed his hand to Estel's forehead and found himself letting out a breath of relief just because the fever hadn't risen.

Again, he treated the man to the best of his abilities—and supplies—which wasn't very much since the surrounding plants didn't offer much of anything.

Once finished with the little he could do, Legolas unsheathed his twin knives, placing one of either side of him. He decided it'd be best that way, because, should something happen to him, Estel would have a weapon that he would be able to wield in his weakened state. He didn't think the human would be able to defend himself really, but it eased his heart to know that he would at least have a chance and the slight awareness from before only helped. It wasn't much, only simple sentences—merely one-word ones actually, but he was still responding… most of the time. During other times, he seemed dazed, delusional, calling for Legolas, sometimes his foster father, Elrond, or foster brothers (Elladan and Elrohir). He would shout Eildan's name in fear and Legolas wondered if Estel thought he was still being attacked as he weakly struggled. When he was like this his fever actually did rise, and frightfully. When this happened Legolas nearly wept with fear, unable to do anything for his love.

He prayed for the Valar's help. It was all he could really do now.

Currently, Estel was thankfully calm. Therefore, Legolas turned to his side, watching his love closely. He lay next to him, had been for hours, ever since the man had calmed and was sure of it. He gently placed his slender hand on Estel's chest, feeling the rise and fall, and, even though the breathing hitched every now and then, it was still reassuring. It usually was. He just had to be especially careful of the injury on his chest and side.

…………

Legolas suddenly awoke with a start. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to regain his bearings.

The strong breeze mocked him, blowing his hair wherever it wanted, and in his face. The hallow laughing of the wind sent chills down his spine, a horrible feeling following its trail and went to his heart, gripping it.

The archer sprang into a crouching position, possessively protecting Estel, twin knives now held in front of him, ready to sink their teeth into whatever was the cause of this ominous feeling.

The elf took on a feral look; most people would run seeing the expression held by such a sinfully beautiful creature, his pose clearly stating that he knew what he was doing.

Estel groaned.

Legolas nearly lashed out at him. He had been concentrating too much on sounds, or the lack of them.

He saw the wince in the man's features, his eyes scrunched up tightly as if he could pick up on the same feeling Legolas was, even while unconscious. Except, he couldn't afford to comfort the fevered and injured man, protecting him was more important.

He forced himself to bring his attention and eyes away from Estel and back to his surroundings.

The wind died.

Legolas shifted.

A doe sprang out of a bush and darted across the clearing.

However, the only thing that moved when the deer did was Legolas' eyes.

That wasn't it.

It wasn't because of some frightened doe that had the whole forest tensed. He could sense it in the trees.

It was like someone had scared the poor animal, chasing it away. To scare him? To warn him? To play with him? Had it been Eildan? Or was it really all just in his head, his wearied mind playing tricks on him? Maybe it had just been some other creature that had spooked the young doe.

…Where was her mother?

Legolas shivered.

He stood stock-still; moving not one inch.

He waited.

And waited.

There was nothing.

However, the trees were still tightly wound as if the wind had them in a tight hold, refusing to let go, which would explain its sudden stop.

Legolas chanced a quick glance at Estel. That was what it was supposed to be anyway.

He froze when he saw that the human was a lot more pale than before, sweat dripping from his brow, hands clenched—one at his side, the other on his stomach.

"Legolas," he moaned. His hand fell to the other side as if he tried to escape the haunting presence.

Still, Legolas couldn't let his guard down. "Shh, love," he tried his best to soothe the suffering man with soft words. "It will be alright. Be calm, mellon-nin."

The words had but a little effect.

And he focused again.

He waited.

He watched. Listened.

Until he had no choice but to give up. The feeling had mostly left, only lingering enough to have him on edge. It kept him jumpy, but there was no sound to startle him; only the heavy breathing of Estel could be heard.

He needed to get away from there, needed to move somewhere that didn't have this maddening feeling about it. He didn't even care if it was the darkest of caves at this point.

Briefly, he checked to see if Estel was close to consciousness and then quickly picked him up, not being as careful as before, but was still instinctively cautious of the wounds.

He was shocked to feel the man was trembling, and violently. Should he have been attentive, he probably would have been able to see it.

"Valar, I'm sorry, Estel," Legolas apologized sadly, ashamed of getting so worked up.

Half an hour later he finally allowed his wearied legs to stop; it wasn't in a cave either. Even with his earlier thoughts he was grateful for that at least. With his current state of mind, a cave would have been a terrible idea. However, he really would have taken refuge in one if it had been necessary.

The area was much the same as the last one, with differences in the location and the amount of foliage. It worked, and that was all that mattered.

The feeling had greatly diminished; it merely brushed against him occasionally now. Legolas had been so distracted, however, that Estel had groaned and twisted as he tried to force his way through to consciousness, without his notice.

Estel finally opened his eyes and shifted his blurry sight to the elf beside him.

Immediately, Estel knew something was wrong, and not just with the archer. In his sleep, he had been disturbed by some strange presence that had caused him troubled dreams. Seeing Legolas, it obviously wasn't in his imagination alone. The elf was tense and hadn't even noticed he had awoken, which said everything.

"Legolas?" he whispered, which was all he could manage; it hurt his parched throat just saying that.

Said elf started, whipping his head around to look at the human.

"Estel!" the prince exclaimed in surprise. His love was awake and in pain. How had he missed this? He just needed to relax; he doubted he'd be able to defend either of them being this uptight.

"What… happened?" the man stuttered. Legolas' behavior was frightening and he had to wonder.

"Nothing. Worry not," the archer quickly tried to reassure Estel, but failed and knew it. Still, he changed the subject. "Forgive me, love, but I have no herbs."

Estel frowned. Why wouldn't they have any? He couldn't remember anything. What had last happened?

_He couldn't breathe._

_He tried to claw his way out. _

_He struggled, kicked, bit his lips to stop from screaming, knowing it would make things worse._

_Fire shot through his side, chest and lungs._

_Red followed him._

Eildan had pushed him in the river and he had passed out soon after that. Now they were running from him. He vaguely remembered the short conversation he had had with Legolas.

The man's frown deepened and he shifted, stopping with a hiss. The move had sent agony through his aching body, the muscles stiff or injured, bruised or torn. Legolas was blatantly lying to him about the discontenting air, clinging like a foul stench. Even how he was he could feel and understand it so it must have been worse for the wood-elf.

However, he knew the stubborn prince would say nothing. He had to let it go; he had no choice.

Legolas placed his hand on Estel's gently, giving him a small smile that was meant to be reassuring.

Estel could feel the fine tremors run through the prince, who must not have known about them otherwise he wouldn't have made the contact.

He sighed deeply, and immediately stopped. He was so uncomfortable, if only he could find the right position!

The stormy, glazed eyes shut tightly, and he squirmed, trying to do just that. His mind was losing focus again, the fever regaining the upper-hand, deciding Estel had had enough time with his love.

Legolas tried to still Estel, holding his shoulders down gently, but with the right amount of force.

"Nay, Estel, do not move," he tried foolishly to reason with the unaware man.

Legolas continued like that, trying to soothe Estel, until the man gave in to sleep.

He sighed heavily.

By the Valar, what could he do!

He was losing it. The exhaustion grew, the concern grew, the fear grew—everything was only becoming worse.

And the feeling… It still held him.

It taunted him.

He was going mad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(..:points above:.. For some reason the line wouldn't work, and neither does the HTML. -.- )

Poor Legolas. ;-;

I'll just stop apologizing for late updates. -.- (whispers: sorry) xD I was having problems writing. Haven't gone over to my dad's for the last three and now four times and that's where I get most my writing done. ..:shrugs:.. I'll try to be better. n.n

Let me know what ya think, please. n.n There's only about two or three chapters left. Exciting, huh? n.n;;

Ja ne


	7. Blood Promise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L, of course.

Sorry! …Will leave it at that.

Enjoy; it's the moment of truth! -.-

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Seven: Blood Promise**

Legolas dropped to his knee, breathing heavily. He lowered Estel to the ground before he could accidently hurt the man.

When Estel was safely on the ground, the archer allowed himself to collapse next to him. He had been carrying him for what must have been two hours, at the least. With the beginning of the following day, he had started off again, hoping to avoid Eildan for as long as possible. He wasn't sure if he was going the right way but it didn't matter, so long as he kept moving. He needed a distraction, he needed to do something, even if it did seem like it was in vain.

It was now late afternoon, and he could no longer hold Estel. Even if he was an elf, he had his limits, which he was quickly reaching and pushing. By looking at him, it was obvious, with the circles under his eyes, his pale skin. He received no rest, the feeling still held him, he had no food, no drink, took care of the injured and fevered Estel constantly without regard for himself.

He couldn't move. Had no energy to even try. Therefore, he merely shifted his gaze to fall on Estel. The man's condition did nothing to motivate him, for he was the same as he had been the past few hours.

Someone was on their way. They had to be. There was no possible way for Estel—maybe even himself—to survive if they weren't.

They were too far from the palace, too exhausted; they would never make it. As it was, Legolas couldn't even lift a finger, and Estel wasn't even conscious.

They had very little hope. However, the wood-elf still desperately clung on to it—for Estel. The man had to live.

Sapphire eyes were slowly covered, only to be seen again moments later as the prince forced his unwilling body to cooperate with him and stay awake. There was no time for sleep; no time for rest.

He forced himself to flip over, to face his love.

It was as far as he got, though, when his drained body stopped listening.

The blue orbs stayed trained on Estel's still body, watching unblinkingly as if he expected the man to suddenly awaken and be well again.

Legolas had no idea how long he laid there, how long he had just stared, and honestly didn't care at this point. He hadn't recovered enough strength, and probably wouldn't in his condition. He needed drink and food, and rest.

But… Estel.

He needed Estel.

Slowly, he blinked.

He managed to push himself up into a sitting position.

He breathed deeply and let it out slowly.

He _had_ to move on. For Estel.

Legolas stood on shaky legs. Then, he stooped down and picked up the unconscious human.

The archer took another deep breath and forced his legs to move on.

However, even with his fierce determination, his body couldn't keep up and it gave in half an hour later. Somehow he managed to find a safe place beforehand, though, and now he waited, hoping, praying for help.

Legolas heard a sudden sound from Estel and snapped his attention towards him. Was he finally waking up?

"That's it, Estel. Wake up, love," he encouraged gently, kneeling next to the dark-haired man. He couldn't help but feel a rush of relief at this turn; it filled him with hope.

When the stormy eyes opened, he nearly shouted in excitement. He knew that Estel would more than likely have a headache, however, and didn't wish to make him feel any worse. Therefore, he contained himself… somewhat.

Legolas smoothed the man's tangled hair, smiling down at him lovingly.

He was ecstatic to be able to talk to Estel during this time, extremely grateful for the human's awareness, even if he didn't know exactly what was happening—it was great seeing him awake. Of course he soon fell back into sleep, but it was to be expected and Legolas couldn't help but still feel the relief that continued to wash through him, giving him some hope.

About an hour later, the feeling that had tightly gripped him before was growing stronger. It was time for him to be on guard again; the feeling made it easy, for it made him be alert. He would never receive any type of rest so long as it hung about, especially not if it continued to rise.

Unsheathing his twin knives once again, he kneeled to protect his love. Something was going on and he was going to make sure no harm befell Estel—never again.

"Show yourself!" Legolas finally shouted knives ready to dig in to the flesh of whoever threatened his Estel. There was no point to the silence he had tried to withhold, for the strange presence obviously knew of him. He figured he might as well try to draw them out; that way he would be able to get this over with as well. Who knew how long the both of them would last…

A few agonizing moments later, which he nearly broke down during, Legolas heard a chuckle. He couldn't help but feel like he had heard it somewhere before, but the cruelty in it wasn't recognized.

A figure clad in tan and dark green jumped down from the trees ahead of him.

The archer quickly stood tall, determined to show no weakness. He couldn't help but wonder how long he had been watching them.

"Eildan…" The name was said almost pleadingly, as if he still desperately grasped on to the hope that the guard would change his mind about Estel, about him.

"So, he survived, huh?" the brown-eyed elf asked regretfully. "Such a shame."

The first words spoken between them and they were nothing but hostile. There was no way Legolas was able to cling onto any hope of his old friend returning to him or giving up on Estel. Then again, he wouldn't be able to forgive Eildan for what he had done.

Legolas said nothing, just stared at the one who had betrayed him, forlorn, deeply hurt.

"Be not sad, this shall all be over soon, and then… we can be together," Eildan crooned, grin playing on his lips. Everything he did was all for Legolas. He would soon see his mistake, realize his true love.

Eildan flicked his gaze to the right of Legolas and quickly back again, inwardly smirking. It looked like Estel was still unconscious and having difficulties by how fast he was breathing. He could tell how well the human was even from the distance.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at Eildan, not trusting the guard—even if he wished he could.

The young elf closed his eyes briefly in despair, wishing he was anywhere but there, fighting anymore but Eildan.

"We do not have to do this, Eildan," Legolas tried to reason with the determined elf. He moved slightly, more protectively for Estel. No matter what, the man would live.

"No, we don't. However, he"—Eildan nodded towards Estel—"needs to go. Then everything will be perfect."

Legolas shook his head sadly. "Nay, Eildan. I cannot be with you, not in the way you want. I love Estel," he said sincerely, hoping despite himself, that the mad elf would believe him and not continue with his foolish endeavor. He really didn't want to fight him. "Without him I shall fade."

And it was the utmost truth. He knew that for a fact. Estel was his life.

"No!" the guard shouted, startling Legolas with the abruptness. "Why do you say such things! Me! You love me! You are mine!"

The determination in the words and in the deep brown eyes sent stabs of fear through Legolas' heart. He had no idea what to do and he knew Eildan would stop at nothing. He couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten the idea that he liked him, but he couldn't say or do anything to convince him otherwise, he realized.

"Eildan…" he started sadly, but stopped short, not knowing what to say.

Before he even had a chance to give it another thought, Eildan went for the attack, leaping towards him, going after the helpless Estel.

Legolas immediately went into action and made sure he would be able to block any and all attacks that Eildan would make against his love.

Eildan stopped, wide-eyed; taken aback by the move to protect Estel. "Move aside," he all but commanded his prince.

Legolas stood his ground, eyes gleaming with determination.

When it was obvious the young elf wasn't going to budge Eildan sighed dramatically. He really didn't want to hurt his Legolas. However, if he had to in order to get the human out of the way, he would. No choice now.

"Please," the archer begged, brokenly.

"Sorry, love," Eildan replied, not sounding meaningful at all.

This time there was no hesitation in the way Eildan went in for the kill; he merely held back since he knew Legolas would try to stop him. Couldn't have his elf dying on him.

Legolas blocked the forceful attack, gritting his teeth at the impact. He pushed back, and thrust a knife at Eildan. He would protect Estel, even if he really didn't want to hurt Eildan. Therefore, he stood firm between Estel and Eildan, refusing to stand down.

However, after minutes of fight, Legolas was wearing down. With the feelings from before—and worry for Estel—leaving him with no sleep, it was hard for him to stay on guard; his movements slowed. The exhaustion was creeping back into him again to replace the adrenaline he had gotten from the threat on Estel's life.

Eildan scored several hits against Legolas, most of which were superficial, except for one that bit into his shoulder, causing a knife to fall uselessly to the ground.

The elder elf smirked in satisfaction. There was no way he could lose this. Then he would have Estel out of the way and Legolas would be his.

If he had any sense left in him he would have realized how farfetched this thinking was.

The momentary pause in the fight from Legolas unexpectedly losing his weapon, quickly stopped, and they resumed. However, the prince fared no better. Soon he was doing nothing but trying to defend himself, unable to put up an offense.

Legolas knew he was losing it; he knew it but couldn't give up. He had to protect Estel. He wouldn't be able to survive in his condition.

As the unwanted fight continued—with more cuts and gashes included—the young elf started to try and think of other things he might be able to do, some type of strategy that would allow him to halt the fight; that way he would have a chance. He had never won anything against Eildan that involved combat, besides archery. That hardly helped in this situation.

All the while Legolas was extremely worried about Estel. _Keep your focus on Eildan_, he kept telling himself.

Suddenly, Eildan kicked at his knee, trying to throw him off balance. He easily blocked him. In order to do so with only one knife, however, he had left his side open. It was exactly what Eildan was expecting and he took full advantage. Quickly thrusting his sword at the open flesh, he heard Legolas let out a small cry of pain in surprise. Before letting the opportunity pass, the elder elf kicked again; this time it made connection and sent Legolas into a nearby tree, leaving him stunned.

Eildan chuckled in triumph and turned to his real objective. He didn't want to hurt his Legolas any more than was necessary after all.

His expression almost grew mad with excitement at the helpless human before him, at the way everything was laid out for him so perfectly.

And he stood above Etsel, staring down at the pathetic existence.

Shaking his head, he still didn't understand how his prince could fall for him. It made no sense. What was so significant, so special, about him? Well, it really didn't matter; he decided when he looked over at the golden-haired archer. Not at all.

Turning his full attention back to the seemingly still form laying at his feet, he shoved at him with his booted foot, smirk in place.

He raised his blood splattered sword, gleaming brightly at the promise.

* * *

..:hides:.. Don't hurt me. I know it's been forever and then I leave you with this. Okay, this time I _promise_ that the next update won't be as long, which gives me a good few weeks. Kidding (hopefully)! xD I already have the next chapter written (and quite a bit of the next, which is a good sign!) all I have to do is edit it… and type it up, which seems to take the longest. -.- I will be starting college soon, however. For you guys, though, I shall set things aside and update sooner. n.n;; ..:_really_ hopes she can hold to that:..

So… yeah, just let me know what you guys think. Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful reviews. They're very much appreciated. n.n

Ja ne


	8. Again and Again

**Disclaimer**: Look at the other chapters.

**Warnings**: ..:points above:..

Yes. Here it is. Finally. I know it took forever. Time flies.

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Eight: Again and Again**

Eildan looked at Legolas, grinning. He was his now, no doubt about it. The young elf was still out of it—there was no possible way that he would be able to save the pitiful human.

He turned back to finish the job, securing Legolas as his.

That was what he had intended, in any case.

The guard stumbled back, dropping his sword at his feet. He pulled the weapon out of his abdomen, staring at it wide-eyed, bright red blood dripping off the tip. It was one of Legolas' twin knives. But… how? He was sure the prince wasn't aware enough to make it on time to save Estel.

Slowly, he raised his gaze and found himself staring at steely silver eyes, though they were determined, they were still glazed with fever and pain. It was obvious they were having problems focusing.

He had no idea where the man had gotten the strength to sit up, let alone be able to catch him off guard like that. He didn't even know when the man had regained consciousness!

The wound was bleeding a lot, for it was deep, and he knew he wouldn't survive through the rest of the day, and night was already falling.

Estel swayed from just sitting for the few seconds it had taken to pick up the knife (the knife had fallen next to him when it had been knocked from Legolas' hand) and throw it had Eildan.

The guard knew it would be easy to kill Estel; there would be no stopping him this time. The man wouldn't have been able to defend himself a second time. However, he was quickly losing blood and becoming lightheaded. He would not last much longer. He had to get Legolas. No matter what, the elf would be his. He would come with him.

Estel's eyes opened wide when Eildan suddenly turned and lunged towards Legolas, wielding one of the elf's knives.

He forced his foggy mind to think, looking around. He knew he had but seconds, and he was in no condition to walk, let alone fight.

The grey eyes fell on to a last resort; the only thing that could possibly help. And he only had one chance. If he missed, Legolas would die.

But it was the only way.

Getting on all fours, the man crawled, gritting his teeth.

Luckily, what he was trying to reach was close and he quickly was able to close his hand around it.

Quickly turning around, he saw how close Eildan was to accomplishing his goal. He took little aim and threw the other twin knife.

All he could do was pray as he fell back, body too weak to support him any longer.

His heart was pounding in his chest, breath coming quick as he fought panic and fear.

Legolas froze when he looked up to see Eildan coming at him with his own weapon, shocked that his friend would try to kill him. He had no weapon, no mean of stopping the mad elf and no sense of mind to do anything, too stunned from the knock against the tree, and now at the second betrayal.

Suddenly, Eildan let out a gasp of pain and collapsed on to him, the knife once more falling to the ground—this time forgotten.

"Eil-Eildan…" Legolas sputtered out quietly in shock, placing his arms on either side as he supported the fallen guard. He couldn't help but feel fearful for his old friend's life, even if his own had been in danger by those very hands. It felt strange to know that, having Eildan be such a good friend for so long.

The young elf nearly stopped when he felt the knife in Eildan's back—his knife. His knife was in his friend's back.

Knowing it would be worse to pull the weapon out, Legolas left it. The elf had already lost a lot of blood and continued to.

The archer wrapped his arms around Eildan, holding him gently, closing his eyes. He ignored the crimson that came along with the embrace. He wished none of this had happened. Maybe he really shouldn't have given in to his desire towards Estel. He was sure Eildan would still be his friend, he would have lived pass this night and on.

"Eildan, forgive me," Legolas said in despair, tears threatening to fall.

Eildan's eyes were wide. What was Legolas doing? He was taunting him, holding him so close. The brown-eyed elf turned his head towards Legolas and kissed him. "You are mine," he claimed, no room for argument. "Come with me."

Legolas closed his eyes in sadness. Eildan's voice was weak and shaky; his heart clenched at the sound, though the words were filled with conviction.

Tears fell. Legolas shook his head. "No."

It caught him off-guard when pain flickered in Eildan's eyes. Then, they closed. All three knew he didn't have much longer.

"You are mine," he repeated. "How could you protect that human? How could you… betray me?"

Legolas felt his chest tighten, the pain and guilt gripping him harder. The last words cut him deeper than any knife could, for he had done just that, he realized. He had chosen to stand—and fight—against Eildan; even if it was to protect Estel. He could have done _something_ different.

More tears fell. Words still escaped him.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry, so sorry," the archer finally said, voice choked up, throat tight.

Eildan merely continued to stare at Legolas with eyes half-accusing, half-pleading.

Legolas could do nothing, not even break the gaze that tore him to shreds. He never thought he would have a problem looking at his old friend, but now it nearly made him breakdown, threatening to push him off the precarious edge he leaned over.

Legolas tried to assure Eildan, tried to make him understand, but he knew he wasn't and, never could, get through to the stubborn guard.

Indeed, the expression in the light-brown eyes, slightly darkened by pain and the lingering jealousy, never once changed. …Until they glazed over and he went limp in Legolas' arms.

The prince pulled Eildan's lifeless body to his chest, holding him tightly as sobs wracked his body. Even with what the elder elf had attempted he still hadn't wished death upon his old friend.

He was frustrated and torn by the betrayal, his death, the exhaustion; everything was piling up.

Estel could do nothing but watch helplessly. He felt guilty for killing the elder elf; however, there was nothing else he could have done. He had been about to kill his love, and, no matter what, he could never allow that to happen.

He wished he knew what had gone through Eildan's head, to think Legolas loved him, to kiss him like that, and right in front of him. He had to admit, he had been angry when Eildan had kissed his elf. However, he was too weak to do anything. While Eildan was dying, and even now, it was like he didn't exist. He knew Legolas needed time to think and mourn. At this point, the human could barely think, or even move. All he wanted to do was comfort Legolas. He couldn't even do that. Legolas was blaming himself… for everything; things he had no control over.

"Forgive me, Legolas," Estel said in a whisper, all he could manage in his current state. He hoped Legolas would get over this. One of his best friends just died in his arms, killed by his lover. His heart cringed at the thought.

It was too hard to cling to consciousness now, and he had to let go.

He could only pray for forgiveness.

…………

Legolas still cradled Eildan, his mind numb, completely blank with all that had happened. He couldn't take anymore.

Then, he vaguely heard someone call his name. He was jolted back when he realized who had said it and what exactly had been said.

He feared the worst, and nearly lost it before forcing himself to calm down and check things out.

He laid Eildan down gently, tears stained his checks, dampened the guard's hair. After, he quickly kneeled beside Estel, his heart hammering against his chest as he checked the man's pulse, fearful of what he might find, all the while reprimanding himself for neglecting the sick, injured human... his love.

He was relieved when he found Estel still lived—beyond relieved—but his condition was worse than ever, and he was frightened that his worst nightmare might come true. There would be no hope if he were to lose Estel as well. He would fade. He was unstable enough as it was.

The archer tried to help Estel as best as he could, but could barely do anything for him; not only could he not bring himself to leave Eildan's cold body, but he found himself with not one ounce of strength, mentally and physically drained.

Hugging Estel close, he kissed the man gently and then he drifted.

The trees whispered to him.

It took him a minute to walk through the webs covering his awareness, before he was able to even open his eyes.

He blinked at the surrounding trees. What could it possibly be now? Eildan was dead. Were they trying to trick him now?

"Legolas!" someone shouted, causing said elf to jump, wide eyes searching. The voice sounded familiar, but his wearied mind couldn't focus, especially with the added shock.

Suddenly, elves shot through the leaves, stopping short at what they found.

However, one still moved forward.

"Ada," the young elf whispered in disbelief. Could he really be there…?

Thranduil fell next to Legolas, placing a caring hand on his son's face. His eyes dropped to the young man in his lap, looked to Eildan (which explained where he had gone) and then back to the archer.

"Legolas, what happened?" he questioned, at a loss.

"You are here," was all Legolas said, too shocked to say anything more.

"Aye, ion-nin, I'm here," Thranduil repeated, worry crossing his features, eyebrows furrowed. Why was the prince acting like this? What had he had through to come to this?

His eyes shifted back to Eildan.

Inwardly, he sighed.

At least he had finally found his son. He had been greatly concerned when he hadn't returned and had sent a search party soon after. He had gone with them the second time around, too worried to do anything less. He was relieved to find him well… more or less.

King Thranduil nodded towards Eildan for one of the warriors to pick him up. He didn't know the story, and was sure he wouldn't like it, but the young guard still deserved a proper burial, as far as he knew.

Then, he moved to take Estel from Legolas' hands, for it was obvious the human was in need of medical assistance, and soon. It was an incredibly good thing he had brought a healer along. His treatment would do until they got back to the palace where they would have the needed supplies. He knew he was precious to his son.

However, as soon as Thranduil got a hand under Estel, Legolas tightened his grip and nearly snarled at the king.

Immediately, Thranduil pulled his hand back like it had been stung, openly surprised by the reaction.

"Legolas," he started gently, knowing he had to be careful, "he needs a healer. Let us take a look at him."

He didn't try to get information out of the archer again. Legolas needed rest before anything. It distressed him to see his son in such a state.

And it was exactly because of that that they were unable to get the young elf to let go of the man in his arms. It took a few tries and a lot of coaxing on Thranduil's part, but they were finally able to give Legolas a sleeping herb. It had been mixed with tea and he hadn't suspected with his condition. It had been blatantly needed. The elf was a wreck.

The king pried Legolas' fingers from Estel and gently laid him down, smoothing the tangled mess of gold.

He sighed brokenheartedly.

* * *

There ya go. It sucks; I know. Don't be harsh.

Ja ne


	9. Out of Sorts

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own LotR.

**Warning**: Slash, A/L. One-sided, OC/L.

Yup, finally the next chapter. Was going to come out sooner, but… I had to pay another visit to the hospital, and I'm sick. So much fun. -.- Anyway, please enjoy. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me and I'm glad (and surprised) that you like it. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Nine: Out of Sorts**

The healer, Eleren, took care of Estel with the supplies they had brought along with them, which was a wide variety since they hadn't known what they might find. The fever was somewhat tricky for him, though, for he wasn't used to treating humans. However, he did know the basics and was fairly confident he would be able to help the young man.

Thranduil had watched the healer as he ran his fingers through his son's mussed hair. They would have to get back to the palace soon. Legolas and Estel both needed better surroundings; not to mention better treatment and rest.

He decided to leave as soon as possible; before Legolas awoke. He was sure the archer would want to carry Estel and, in his condition, no one thought it was a wise idea.

Thranduil carried his son, while he had Eleren carry Estel should anything happen.

They had buried Eildan's body at a place where they would be able to find easily, for they didn't think they should carry the dead with them. As much as it pained them all to bury one of their own so far from home, they had no choice. They were really fortunate they had been able to find the tree, although it had been too late for Eildan.

It would take about two days to get back. They went as fast as they possibly could with Legolas and Estel both injured. However, with how exhausted the prince had seemed, Thranduil wasn't sure he could be awoken even by orcs.

They moved as far as they could before they were forced to stop and rest. Estel had started murmuring senselessly and shouting Legolas' name desperately, struggling within Eleren's hold.

Thranduil gently lowered his son beside Estel and then leaned over the human to see what was wrong. He looked worse than before.

"What happened?" he asked the healer in confusion.

"His fever has risen," Eleren answered absentmindedly as he rummaged through his herbs, trying to find one that would help, even if temporarily. He didn't even know why the fever had suddenly spiked, for it seemed to be steady the whole ride until now.

"Legolas. Legolas!" the human kept yelling, obviously deep in a nightmare. Thranduil cringed to even _think_ about what it must contain.

He was startled when his son suddenly shot up and nearly knocked him over trying to get to the distraught man. He was amazed that Legolas was even able to move that quickly, for they had also treated the exhausted archer, one of the injuries had been a knock on the back of his head and he had also been given the herbs… He supposed it was just his need to be there for Estel, hearing his name said so despairingly, even through unconsciousness.

Legolas looked over Estel, grabbing his hand in comfort. The dark-haired man's features were tight with distress, his skin clammy and pale, spots of red on both cheeks.

"I'm here, Estel. I'm here," the young elf said gently, rubbing his thumb against the hand he held. His head pounded fiercely but he hardly felt it so focused he was on his love.

The words worked and the fevered human calmed slightly so Legolas continued, "That's it. All is well; I'm here, love."

At these words Thranduil snapped his head from Estel to his son in shock—as did the healer and some nearby warriors. 'Love'?

The king saw Legolas' expression: one of worry and of compassion; he deeply cared for Estel. It made sense.

He smiled warmly, and turned back to the troubled man who was relaxing at the sound of his son's voice. Nothing else had worked, hadn't even had an effect.

Now, however, they had another problem: how were they going to get Legolas to either sleep or let one of the others take care (and carry) Estel?

Once Estel was fully calm, Legolas lifted his uninjured arm and put his hand on his forehead, trying to lessen the pounding without realizing he was being watched.

Thranduil placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, surprised when he gave a start.

"Ada," the young elf said as if this was the first time he'd seen him since setting out with Estel and Eildan.

Legolas took a look around, trying to get his bearings.

"Where… are we? Where's Eildan?" he asked after a moment, unable to find his old friend, events having not quite caught up to him yet.

Taken aback by the question, and somewhat alarmed, Thranduil merely stared at the archer. Legolas said nothing, though. "He… He's gone, ion-nin," he finally responded quietly. Did Legolas even remember what had happened? Was his head injury more severe than they had thought?

However, when Legolas' expression turned from one of confusion to one of horror, he knew it had just taken a moment for him to process the events with his abrupt awakening. No matter the case, he didn't like his son's expression and it greatly worried him, making him wonder what exactly had happened.

"Legolas?" he tried, moving the tangled and dirtied blonde hair out of his face soothingly.

Legolas looked back down at his love.

Thranduil leaned forward, and watched his son carefully. He was shocked to see tears making their way to his eyes. He knew his proud son wouldn't be willing to talk yet so, instead, he pulled him into a tight hug, doing all that he could.

Everyone was silent while father and son held each other close, both needing the comfort of the embrace as Legolas returned the hug just as fiercely.

The two stayed like that for a while, Thranduil quietly supporting Legolas, while the healer treated Estel. It was a miracle that his injuries hadn't reopened.

After the healer had taken care of Estel, Thranduil and Eleren somehow convinced Legolas to rest. He didn't sleep, and neither of them expected him to, no matter how much he needed it. However, everyone was glad of the break—even if they weren't with the circumstances—and took advantage of it, especially the horses.

…………

"Legolas, you must allow Eleren to carry Estel," Thranduil restated for the third time. As they had thought, it wasn't easy to get the arrangement they wanted, but they wouldn't leave until they had it.

"I am well; he can ride with me, Adar," the young prince stubbornly argued, too exhausted to realize he sounded like an elfling, too exhausted to tell just what his condition was.

"Absolutely not. You are riding with me," the king said in a no-nonsense tone. It was clear Legolas was not going to get his way. "Being as tired as you are you could end up passing out or drifting. Then what would you do if you lost your grip on Estel? What if he fell off _your_ horse, Legolas?" He hated to be so harsh, but it was necessary.

Legolas dropped his gaze to Estel. Then he closed his eyes sadly, and nodded, giving in.

Thranduil rubbed Legolas' back soothingly as if telling him he made the right choice… and he had. "You know he will be safe," the king reassured.

Of course Legolas knew that to be true, he just didn't want to be separated from his love anymore. He had already failed him more times than he would like; he didn't want to add to it.

As they got on the horses it was obvious that Legolas still wished to have Estel ride with him. Therefore, Thranduil and Eleren rode close to each other; also for the simple fact that the healer could keep an eye on the injured prince.

Not long into their return ride, Legolas either fell asleep or passed out, despite his best efforts. With that they were finally able to make some progress since he was unable to feel the pain of the horse's movements.

They had no problems for the rest of the day, for Legolas slept straight through it, while Estel was still unconscious. However, no matter how well things went, they still had to stop at night. The dangers that came out were too much of a risk at that time.

The following morning, they left early and didn't stop except when it was necessary.

Legolas' exhaustion had taken over him, so when he did wake up, he didn't argue; barely even moved or spoke. It worried Thranduil, but also made him feel relieved since he wasn't sure how the young elf would rest if he found out the state Estel was in.

He hoped it was better this way.

* * *

Estel slowly opened his eyes, blearily looking around.

Then, suddenly, a pair of sapphire eyes was in front of him, looking at him worriedly.

"You are awake," the elf said with a warm smile, relieved.

He smiled back at his love, which caused Legolas' to grow wider. It had been a weak smile, but it was more than anyone had seen within the past few days. To say he had missed the expression would definitely be a huge understatement.

The sun shone brightly above and only a few leaves were in his way when looked up at the white puffs that made odd shapes streaking across the open sky.

Estel blinked a few times, trying to rid his eyes of the heavy feeling that seemed to have recovered, sapping his strength to stay conscious.

He leaned into Legolas' hand when the young elf started to rub his thumb caringly against the side of his face. The hand felt cool, but the thought that he had a fever didn't even cross his at ease mind.

The silver eyes opened to look at his love, to show that he appreciated the gesture and everything Legolas did for him.

However, he stopped cold, his expression turning from soothed to horrified in an instant.

Legolas frowned at Estel, perplexed. Seeing where the man looked, he glanced over his left shoulder.

And saw Eildan.

All Legolas managed to do was move to the side slightly and face his old friend, who he had thought dead.

In turn, he was greeted with an already bloodied sword through his stomach; then fiercely kicked to the ground where Eildan straddled him.

Legolas feebly struggled, trying to get the guard off of him, and failing, as the elder elf merely grinned down at him.

"How…? You are dead…" he stuttered, eyes wide.

Estel fought with his body to get up, to move so he could help Legolas. He didn't like where this was headed and the wound looked grave. However, it seemed as though an outside force held his body down, for he could not budge even an inch.

He could only watch, watch as Eildan leaned forward and kissed his love, pressing down on his newly acquired injury in order to gain access when the archer gasped in pain.

Eildan put his hands into the golden hair, holding Legolas' head still. Red stained the place where the fingers were, streaking the blonde.

It was then Eildan remembered.

He grinned maliciously and pulled back.

Still straddling the archer, he reached into a pouch attached to his belt.

Estel hadn't even noticed it before, but now that he looked, there was a deep brown color at the bottom of the tan material.

Estel watched with growing apprehension, a sickening feeling rising within as he held his breath to find out what was in the pouch that Eildan seemed so fascinated with.

When it was finally revealed Estel turned his head to the side and violently threw up what little content he had.

Legolas' reaction was entirely different, on the other hand, disbelief overwhelming everything else. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the object, as if it was a new bow someone had shown off to him.

However, the object was neither pleasant nor appreciated.

A hand.

It was a hand.

His father's right hand rested in Eildan's own, a wicked smile carved on his lips as he witnessed Legolas' reaction, the horror in the once bright blue eyes.

The gold ring with an emerald gem placed between leaves had been a gift from his mother. Thranduil never took it off, especially not after her death. It was a one of a kind, and there it was, right before his very eyes, where his father was not.

"He was looking for his precious son," Eildan said in a sing-song voice, playing with the rings on the king's fingers.

Tears fell from Legolas' eyes, the bloodied hand becoming blurry. His injury had been all but forgotten.

Eildan rubbed Thranduil's thumb against Legolas' cheek to get rid of the tears in mock-comfort.

Legolas immediately recoiled and turned to the side, disgusted, tears flowing faster.

"You know, he fought hard just to find you, and this is the thanks you give him…?" Eildan said, clicking his tongue. He threw the hand down near the prince's head.

Legolas growled, his face twisting with anger. How dare he!

He shoved at Eildan forcefully. He was able to push the mad elf off since he wasn't expecting the sudden show of defiance with how broken he had seemingly become.

However, a look of fierce determination had taken over the archer's face and Eildan knew he had pushed too hard.

And he grinned wider.

He chuckled when Legolas tried to stand, barely succeeding as his body swayed.

Without warning, Eildan rushed forward, sword in hand and thrust it into Legolas' chest, finishing what he had started. He shared one final cruel kiss with Legolas before the prince crumpled to the ground.

Eildan turned to Estel, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Estel watched in horror, still unable to move, unable to speak, as he watched Legolas' eyes glaze over in death, staring listlessly at him.

* * *

Don't worry. It'll make sense… next chapter. n.n;;

Yeah, I don't like this either. It makes me wonder how long ago I wrote this… -.- I tried to fix it as much as possible. Please don't be too harsh, haven't had the best of times. Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I possibly can. Sorry with how long these have taken.

Oh, and the next chapter will be the last, unless I edit it _that_ much. Not satisfied with it at all. ..:shakes head:..

Ja ne


	10. In Between

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L, obviously.

And here you all go. Sorry it's taken so long. Things have been pretty crazy recently.

Hope you enjoy this, though. It's the last chapter. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Jealousy Wrought**

**Chapter Ten: In Between**

Estel blinked, his eyes filled with tears. Worried faces looked down at him.

"…Thranduil? King Thranduil," Estel said in shock, his voice weak. He was there, and alive. He lowered his gaze and tried to reach for the elder elf's hand, the right hand, the one with the queen's ring.

Thranduil saw what the man was trying to do and grabbed his hand, puzzled. Estel seemed amazed at that simple gesture. "Estel?"

The man was in silent awe for a good two minutes before he suddenly shouted, "Legolas!" Fear clearly rang in his raspy voice as he struggled to get up, despite the pain and how stiff his body was.

Surprised, Thranduil pushed the hysterical man back down, holing him by his shoulders.

Estel continued yelling Legolas' name desperately, eyes wide with terror.

"Estel, be calm. Legolas is well," Thranduil tried to help the man. It must have been one horrible nightmare for him to become this out of control and he didn't dare think of what it entailed.

Words had no affect on the fevered man, so the king forced Estel's head to turn to the bed near his. "See? Look. He is well, merely sleeping," he said slowly, calmly.

Finally, the stormy eyes fell upon the one he needed above all else. His breath came in quick pants, and one hand still held him down, enabling only his head to move, no matter how much he wished to be by Legolas' side.

"They are closed," he stated, staring at his love.

Thranduil blinked at the human, wondering what he was talking about.

Then he looked over at his son.

Oh. His eyes. They were closed while he slept.

The king sighed. "He was exhausted, Estel," he explained, matter-of-factly, but sadness was plainly heard. He then had to wonder how much the dark-haired man actually remembered from the whole ordeal he and Legolas had gone through, with his fever and injuries it was questionable.

"Eildan…" the king started, unsure of how he should continue, or if he even should. He needed Estel to focus for a minute, however. He needed to see if he _could_ focus.

Estel just stared at Legolas as if he didn't hear Thranduil. He hadn't heard his shouts, his eyes were tightly shut, and he was pale, lying perfectly still. If not for the rise and fall of his chest… He didn't even want to finish that thought.

A thoughtful look crossed his features moments later. And the king sat there in silence. He had let go of the man's shoulders and merely watched, letting the young man collect his thoughts.

Both of them needed information. Thranduil had no idea of what had happened, and wanted to know. Why hadn't Legolas shown up when he was supposed to, and why hadn't Eildan for that matter? Why was Eildan now dead? How had Legolas and Estel ended up in such horrible conditions?

Estel groaned, his head fell back and a hand rose to cover his eyes.

Thranduil was deeply concerned by this and leaned above the human. "…Estel?" he inquired uncertainly, watching closely.

"I… I killed him," Estel said, sounding torn, the words choked up as if he had to struggle to get them pass his chapped lips. He had no idea what to do now.

The king was taken aback by the abrupt… confession? He wasn't sure. Maybe it had been a fevered dream that had stuck with the man; made him believe that he had committed murder. Had it been him who had killed Eildan? But why?

"Who, Estel?" he tried to make sense of things.

"I did it. I killed him—Eildan. He… Legolas—" The man took a deep, shuddering breath.

Thranduil, thinking Estel was putting too much strain on himself, too soon, gently placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, penneth. Take rest," he hoped to calm the man. His breathing had increased dramatically and he was fearful the man would pass out.

"Nay," Estel said and started to get up, gritting his teeth. "I must go to Legolas."

The elder elf could tell he was determined, but he couldn't permit it in his condition. "He's right next to you…" He stopped. No point in coming across from that angle. "Here," he said with a sudden idea, standing up. "I shall push you closer to him."

Estel flopped back as he realized just how bad his body ached, the injuries sending stabbing pain throughout. It was all he could do to stop from crying out in pain.

He breathed heavily, and nodded reluctantly, knowing he could not win this battle.

Thranduil smiled. "Hannon le." For he was extremely grateful he didn't have to argue with the man further.

Estel watched Legolas sadly, his face was pale, grievous creases carved into his sleeping features; even a slight trace of dried tears could be seen as if he had cried in his dreams.

He felt horrible. What else could he have done? He couldn't have let Legolas die. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around the archer and hold him tightly.

Would Legolas be able to forgive him? He had killed one of his closest friends, one of his oldest friends.

A tear slid down his face, and he closed his eyes.

He appreciated it when King Thranduil stayed silent and didn't question him. He didn't want to have to explain anything.

Thranduil frowned deeply. He didn't question, but that didn't mean he didn't want to.

Rubbing a thumb over Estel's cheek, he removed the tears. It was incredibly lucky that he hadn't tried the gesture when the man was awake, for who knew how he might have reacted after his nightmare. However, he had no reason to suspect that something negative might come from it.

Whatever Legolas and Estel had gotten themselves into this time definitely wasn't the usual. He could tell how strenuous it was on the man and he had seen how his son was before… He felt he had only scratched the surface.

Thranduil lost count of the hours that passed since Estel or Legolas had last stirred.

The king had thought it over and decided it was best to send a messenger to Elrond, telling him what had happened to their sons. Since he hadn't wanted to leave the youths, he had sent one of the maids to fetch the messenger (the paper and pen were already in the chambers). He didn't know if Estel was expected home at any specific time and he knew how terrible that kind of wait could be. He also figured that, when the man did return to Imladris, the elf-lord would know what to expect and possibly be able to help. While he had no idea what exactly had happened, he still knew it had been traumatic from their behavior, especially Legolas' when they had first found the two.

Thranduil didn't know how long Estel had planned on staying, for he liked the man being around so gave him permission to do as he pleased. He and Legolas had formed a strong bond from the beginning and there would be nothing he could do to keep them apart even if he was so inclined. He was glad his son had found someone.

Thranduil sighed heavily and turned towards the two, their beds now touching.

He wished Legolas would awaken, for he needed to know he was well. However, he knew it would be a long while before he archer did so with how wearied he was, how he had been close to a complete breakdown. Anyone could tell that to be true with just one glance at the young elf.

During the evening of a few days after Thranduil had sent the letter to Elrond, both Estel and Legolas were finally awake and coherent. Before, they had been conscious at different intervals and not aware enough to say much of anything, much to the king's frustration. Rest was important, though, so he had left them alone, even when they had been awake.

Legolas was sitting up in bed, tired of lying down and feeling so weak, his features still pale and torn. Estel was forced to stay how he had been because of the wound on his chest… and everyone pushing him back down with words of caution and concerned hands.

The healers were present now and checking over the two. They came in every so often to do so and to replace the bandages since they had other patients to attend to.

There seemed to be no problems and they were finished; even Estel's fever was lowering, and the healers were asked to leave.

Thranduil smiled at the two and they gave him one in return. However, it never reached their eyes. Legolas then turned to the wall, staring at nothing and an emotionless mask was put in place.

Thranduil turned and looked at Estel. The man was staring at Legolas as well, a frown on his pale face.

"Legolas…" the king said but words failed him. After another minute of silence, he tried again. "Will one of you please tell me what happened?" He hated seeing them like this, for whatever reason there seemed to be a barrier between the two.

Neither said anything, though, and he felt the only reason Estel didn't was because of Legolas, and that made him even more curious.

Estel's gaze had dropped to his calloused hands and every once in a while they would shift to the archer.

"Ion-nin—" he started again.

"Ada, please… don't," the young elf cut him off, sounding younger than ever, with his voice broken and lost.

The king looked pleadingly at Estel, alarmed by his son's behavior.

"Not now. Not yet," the human answered the unasked question almost pleadingly. He didn't want to bring up the sensitive subject with Legolas able to hear it, for he knew the elf was hurting.

_Forgive me, Legolas. Please, forgive me,_ he silently begged his elf. He needed to be forgiven. He needed Legolas to become well again.

Thranduil sat back in a chair and resisted the urge to sigh. He had to give them their space for now; he had to listen to them, to their pleas. Waiting was never easy, especially since the two were suffering so much and he was completely helpless.

A few days later, Estel asked Thranduil to stay with him while Legolas took a bath. The bathing chambers were connected to the healing wing so ill and injured patients could wash themselves (or have assistance) and still be within hearing distance should anything go wrong. Legolas also liked to take long baths recently so he could think, which Estel didn't exactly agree with, but he was still confined to his bed.

The human told the elf king about what had happened on their trip and how Eildan had died. He was extremely careful about what he said about his and Legolas' relationship, though, trying to make it seem like it was less pronounced than it really was. However, it seemed as though the elf king already knew about them and had accepted it. That did not mean he was less cautious, though.

Thranduil had sat silently during the explanation with wide eyes. He never would have thought it was because of Eildan that this whole ordeal had happened, why his son and Estel suffered so much. He had had no idea that the guard had liked Legolas like that. He knew that there really was nothing he could have done to prevent it, but… It was all just so shocking.

When Estel was finished, the elder elf pulled the man into a gentle hug, mindful of his injuries.

After moments of stunned silence, Thranduil finally spoke, "I sent a letter to your father."

It was then that Legolas walked into the chambers, but it barely registered in Estel's mind with the shock he felt at the sudden statement.

The dark-haired man blinked at the king at first, unsure if he had heard correctly. "Why?" he queried softly. He hadn't been planning on telling Elrond anything until it was absolutely necessary.

"I thought he should know. The way you and Legolas have been acting recently was alarming and I knew not what to do," the elf king explained himself. "Worry not, I told him there was no need for him to ride here."

Estel let out a deep breath, suppressing a wince. He gave a small smile to the elder elf as grabbed Legolas' hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. He really hoped the prince didn't mind him telling his father what had happened, but Thranduil needed to know. He could tell it had been tearing the king's mind apart, not knowing what had happened to change his son so drastically.

The man knew that Thranduil had meant well by sending the letter to Elrond so he couldn't blame him for it and it didn't exactly hurt for his father to know, it just meant they would smother him when he got home, and ask a lot of questions.

"Please do not send another messenger. I would rather tell him myself," Estel said softly, looking into the king's eyes.

Thranduil nodded in understanding. He could respect that. He could tell Estel hadn't agreed with the decision, but there was nothing he could do to change it and he still thought it was the right thing to do. Who knew how long it had been since Elrond had heard from his son. He knew if he was the elf-lord he would want to know what had been going on recently. It was always nice to hear from Legolas when he visited Imladris.

The elder elf squeezed Estel's shoulder and then sat back down in his chair, keeping the two company. Legolas had already sat on his bed and was silent once more.

…………

Days passed and, while Estel and Legolas continued to heal, their relationship didn't. Legolas had been given permission to walk wherever he wished; not just the healing wing. Estel was still stuck in bed, but he had been moved to the bedchambers he had been staying in. Legolas practically lived there; even if he wouldn't talk that much, he needed to be with his love. That he could not deny.

Estel couldn't help but notice that the elf still slept with his eyes closed.

Every time he would try to talk about Eildan, Legolas would change the subject, making things even more difficult.

Two days later and Estel could no longer stand it. Legolas wasn't in the chambers and that had made matters worse, for it had given him time to think. No one else was there either since they had thought he was sleeping. Therefore, he brushed the covers off and slowly sat up, bringing his legs to the edge. He gritted his teeth, sucking air in between them, trying to keep silent.

He stood unsteadily and held on to the back of the chair Legolas often occupied for balance as he waited for his head to clear. It had been nearly a week since he had actually stood up, let alone walked around. Because of this, he took it slowly, trailing his hands along the walls for support while he tried to keep an eye out for anyone who might stop him, and the other for his golden-haired elf.

Estel was relieved when he found the archer, for it hadn't taken a short amount of time; he hadn't expected him to be in the library. He was just lucky he hadn't gone any farther.

Legolas was standing near a bookshelf, holding a book open, but he was staring at it blankly as if he didn't see a single word on the page, and Estel didn't doubt that was the case.

Estel watched for a moment longer, the guilt twisting his stomach into knots. "Legolas…" the man said uncertainly, softly, his voice wavering. He had finally found the elf, but now he didn't know what he could say.

Said elf started at the abrupt sound, turning to look at the one who had spoken. "Estel! What are you doing out of bed?" the blonde exclaimed in concern and surprise. With one look at the man, he quickly moved to his side, for he swayed and trembled like he was about to collapse.

Gently, Legolas led and lowered him into a chair, watching him worriedly.

"I… We have to talk," Estel said solemnly after regaining his breath, staring directly into his love's sapphire eyes.

The archer immediately dropped his gaze to stare at nothing. He still kneeled in front of Estel, though, so it was easy for the man to lift Legolas' chin and force him to meet his eyes.

"Blame me if you want, Legolas. I understand and am sorry it had to come to that," he stated with the utmost sincerity, never looking away. "I could not let him get to you, though. I could not let him hurt you again."

Silence reigned, but Estel was glad to know the archer didn't try to shift his eyes away from his own.

"Please forgive me," he finished quietly. "Forgive me." He didn't know what to do. Tears started to well-up when Legolas broke their truthful gaze and actually started to pace in front of him. He closed his eyes.

When Estel opened them, he was shocked to see Legolas crying. Despite the protests of his aching body, Estel rose from the chair and wrapped his arms around his love, holding him tightly. This was what he had wanted to do the entire time, more than anything. He wanted to hold his elf together, stop him from falling apart before it was too late.

Minutes of silence passed between the two again, the only noise was the slight sniffling from Legolas as he tried to stop his tears, feeling foolish.

"I do not understand why he did it. Why?" the young elf asked, distraught.

Estel was surprised it was this that was on the elf's mind. Smoothing the golden hair, the man tried to soothe him, while he shook his head, wishing he had the answer. Estel knew it was Legolas' exhaustion that had him so emotional and distressed, for he knew he had hardly slept.

"I wish I knew how to answer that. I wish things had turned out differently, too, love. I really do." To save Legolas all this heartache, he would have done anything differently at this point so long as the blonde would have lived.

After another moment, while Legolas tried to sort out his confusing thoughts, the elf lifted his gaze with deep concern etched in sapphire eyes. "You are shaking," he stated.

Estel had tried to hide it but his body couldn't take much more of this. He wouldn't admit he was still that weak. "It's alright. I'm fine," he brushed it off.

Legolas shook his head. "No, let us get you back to your bed."

Having no choice, Estel was led back and into bed. He would never say it aloud, but he was grateful to be lying down, the pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. It had been for Legolas, though.

Once he had lain down, Legolas took off his shoes and crawled in bed beside him, gently placing an arm on his chest above his wound.

"I'm sorry, love," the elf whispered in his ear, and Estel tightened his hold, closing his eyes.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

He had been forgiven.

* * *

Well, there ya have it: the last chapter. Yeah, it was a pain. I don't much like it. (I mean, I might edit it again for all I know. -.- ) Sorry. Let me know what ya think, though, alright? n.n

I hit a terrible wall, with this and everything else I try to write; its name is Writer's Block. An exciting thing. Because of this, I have no idea how soon I'll be able to get another fic out. I have a part written, but… well, we shall see. Just keep an eye out if you're interested. n.n

I do hope some of you enjoyed it, though. n.n Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope to hear from you guys again. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
